What if
by disneyfan1968
Summary: What if Mal had felt guilty about her mothers plan and went to Fairy Godmother and confessed... Scenes from the movie included. I don't own this movie, characters etc. I am broke tooo!
1. Chapter 1

What if

What If Mal and only Mal went to the Fairy Godmother and revealed that the four of them were there under pressure from Maleficent to steal the wand. It came to me when I watched the scene of Mal explaining where everyone will be in the Catherdral, I wondered how she knew what it looked like. How would that play out…?

As Mal grabbed her school bag and started to walk out of Goodness Class, the video chat with her mother and her fellow villians played out in her head. 'Oh boy, there is no way this will come out good for us, no matter what happens.'

"M" Evie asks breaking into Mal's thoughts of despair. It was what was on all four of their minds really. "What do you think our parents will do to us if we don't pull this off?"

"I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately proud of us for doing our best." She said with no hint of sarcasm.

"Really?" Carlos asked, surprised at Mal's response, it gave him hope.

"No," She shook her head and Evie shook her head in agreement, "I think we are definatly gonners."

The sound of desperation in Evie's question along with the fear in Carlos' eyes weighed heavily on Mal's mind. Mal knew Carlos was afraid of Cruella, and the other day, as Evie helped her dress for her first date with Ben, Evie revealed that she was afraid of her mother too. It was then that Mal made a faithful descision, 'I am not going to help my mother anymore.' Thing is if they hadn't had that video chat her mother would have no idea they had the perfect opportunity to capture the wand, now she did, so now Mal had a deadline to come up with a plan, Friday 10 am.

"I will see you guys after classes." Mal said. She turned to head for her next class, looking over her shoulder. Once she saw the other three had gone on to their next classes, Mal turned around and went straight to Fairy Godmothers Office. She hesitated for a moment, then knocked.

"Come In." Fairy Godmother said. Mal walked into the office to see Jane as well and Fairy Godmother.

"Mal, dear come in." She motioned to the chairs in front of her desk, she was standing behind it. "Please have a seat."

"Can we talk…alone?" Mal asked looking from Fairy Godmother to Jane.

"Jane, head on to class please." As Jane left Fairy Godmother came around the desk and sat next to Mal. "You look troubled."  
"I am, and if Jay, Evie or Carlos knew what I am about to do…" Mal was almost in tears.

"Oh child, whatever is the matter?" Fairy Godmother asked picking up one of Mal's shaking hands.

"Our parents…" Mal started.

"Want my wand?" Fairy Godmother revealed. Mal almost sighed in relief.

"My Mother isn't very subtle is she?" Mal asked

"Not really dear, no. And honestly I know you kids were in the museum that first night you arrived."  
"Why didn't you arrest us then and send us back?" Mal was confused.

"You didn't succeed, and you showed up for classes. I have been watching you four closely. You are all in your own ways fitting into Auradon Prep."  
"I guess we are, that is why I don't want to do it. I don't want to help my mother.

"I see." Fariy godmother was releaved.

"I like it here, and I have a strong feeling my friends do too. But we have no choice." Mal was distraught again.

"Oh, my dear, there is always a choice." Fairy Godmother patted Mal's hands "You just have to look at it from a different point of view."  
"But she knows when we…"  
"Oh we can make a few plans of our own. One that will make things look good on both sides of the waters."  
"I don't want to worry my friends, we are all afraid of our parents."  
"I can see that." Fairy Godmother admitted.

"I am listening." Mal said hoping, almost praying, that Fairy Godmother's plan will do as she says.

"First, the truth." Mal almost ran out of the office.

"With our parents, I thought you said this would be a good plan."  
"Not with them no. But your friends and Ben. I think we will start with Ben."  
"I was planning to tell him…"  
"No dear one. I mean that love spell." Fairy Godmother said standing up.  
"You knew?" Mal was shocked.  
"It was a bit over kill don't you think?"  
"I just picked one that had good reviews, guess it was too strong?" She blushed.

"A little strong, yes." She patted Mal's shoulder. "Remind me after this is all over to explain love spells to you Mal dear."

"If there is a chance we can talk about it, I will." Mal confessed.

"Break it dear. Let him feel like himself to make his choices."  
"I will." She looked at the floor.

"Mal sear, we can pull this off and it will work. The coronation will be played live on Auradon's public access channel, which means even the residents of the Isle will see it live."  
"That doesn't make me feel any better." Mal admitted.

"You will see." Fairy Godmother said, taking out the wand. Mal's eyes widened. Fairy Godmother waved the wand and a display of the Cathedral appeared. She put the wand down on her desk, showing Mal she trusted her. "Ok so after you and Ben come into the Cathedral, you will be escorted over to the side isle and into place. I will be up here on the steps, With Ben's parents. You will be right to Ben's right next to the stairs, next to Jane. Ben will come into the Catherdral, and kneal here. I will first place his father's crown on his head. Then I will take the wand. After I bless Ben with the wand I will hold it loosely towards you and you can grab it. I will signal the live feed to the outside be killed, and we will explain what's going on. We will give your friends a choice. Stay here or go back to the isle. If they stay here, we can if they so choose, show you all as prisoners, letting your parents think you failed and are jailed here. If anyone wants to go home, they can get away from here and we just send them home."  
"Either way we failed here, but going home empty handed after a public try won't be as bad, as sent back failing. I want to stay here no matter what, there is no way I can return home without that wand." Mal said pointing to the wand on Fairy Godmothers desk.

"At least those here will hear why we did what we did and everyone in the Cathedral will not look poorly at you."  
"I would rather have their respect, than my Mother's anger."  
"To make this work, I believe this plan needs to stay between us until it follows through. Keep your friends involved in the plan you already have together. And please free Ben from his love spell."  
"I will." Mal left feeling better about her choice to defy her mother. She loved her friends, and she was pretty sure she loved Ben too. It was just waiting to see if this plan caused any hard feelings from any of them. In her heart, she knew life here, with her friends mad at her would be way better than live on the island after letting her mother down.

With the new information Mal received from Fairy Godmother about the setup of the Cathedral, Mal formed a plan with her three friends, of how the plan should go. Then she sat down with her mother's spell book and started looking up an anti-love spell. Evie read over her shoulder. "M, you want to break Ben's love spell?" She was genuinely upset.

"Yeah, you know for after…" She couldn't admit she's promised Fairy Godmother she would do it. "I've just been thinking, you know when the villians finally invade Auradon and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles…imprison their leaders…and destroy all that is good and beautiful… Ben still being in love with me just seems a little extra…cruel." Mal closed her book, feeling guilty for lying to her friends, she made her way out of the room and into the kitchen to create the spell.


	2. Chapter 2 Anti-love potion reflections

What if

Chapter 2

Anti-love reflections

As she mixed the anti-love potion for the oven, Mal's thought about how much Ben had taught her since he ate the spelled cookie. His love for her, even though it was fake, had taught her what being loved was like, and she wanted it from someone some day for real. Maybe if possible even from Ben. He showed not only her kindness and affection, but to her friends as well. His never ending faith that they were all good at heart, and Mal was really beginning to believe that maybe just maybe he was right…about all of them.

But even with Fairy Godmother's plan, the kids will still look bad to the citizens of Ben's kingdom. She could just hope that they will see that they had no choice, that their parents forced them into this ridiculous mission for the wand. Mal knew that this truly was the only way to protect herself, Jay, Evie and Carlos from the terror that will befall them if they fail…or worse, if they succeed and the villians take over. There is no promise her mother will actually allow her to rule with her. Or include the other villians in her plan. If Mal knew her mother, and she was pretty sure she did, Maleficent wasn't gonna share the glory in taking down King Beast and Queen Belle, then on to Audrey's parents. All Mal could do now was hope Jay, Evie and Carlos would forgive her someday. She had seen glimpses of changes in her friends, Evie with Doug and liking school, Carlos and Dude, and most of all Jay. Not only did he like Tourney, but her had even asked Mal if this was a good idea, before she gave Ben the cookie. 'Well when it all goes down, at least I know Jay will back me up.' Mal tried to convince herself.

Mal looked down at the spell book, the last ingredient for the spell was a tear of human sadness, and she has no problem providing one. It was a broken heart that caused the tear, tears for all she had been through and what was yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

What If

Chapter 3

Family Day Disaster

"I had tried to apologize to Queen Leah, but Chad had stopped me. I wanted to let her know I wasn't my mother, and I was sorry for what she had done.' Mal thought as she and her rejected friends sat at the picnic table. The other tables around them filled with those who rejected them. All four of them sat with long sad faces. Mal looked as if the entire world had ended. And for once Ben's undying optimism and words of encouragement that it would all be better once he was king, didn't help change any of their minds about the day. He really had no idea how deeply this day had affected each and every one of them.

Mal and her friends had only agreed to attend the event, to put on a front to keep up appearances before they followed through with their plans. And really Mal wanted just one last day as Ben's girlfriend, this day was supposed to be her the good memory to keep in her heart when days ahead got dark…and Chad and Audrey ruined it. Mal sat quietly with her friends, knowing that they too had wanted to join this way of life that was until they were so publically rejected by the same kids that just a few hours ago were including them in preparing for family day. Mal, now had a tough choice, help her mother and turn her back on Fairy Godmother, or follow through with her plan.

"Hey, listen Evie I want to talk…" Doug tried to talk to Evie. Evie looked up, with such a sad look on her face. Mal could barely look at her face, it broke her heart too see her friend so sad. Evie's eyes lit up just a little, hoping that she at least had Doug on her, their side. "DOUG!" chad barked.

"It's my fault. I'm so sorry…" Evie whispered to Doug, almost pleading.

"DOUG!" Chad barked again.

"Doug?" This time Evie was pleading.

"I am sorry I can't", He betrayed. Evie pushed away the tray of food in front of her, it hadn't even been touched. And then things went from bad to worse.

Audrey and Jane circled close to Mal. "How long does she think that's going to last, she's just a bad girl infatuation." Audrey stabbed at Mal. Jane moved close to Mal's ear and said "Yea, I mean, he's never gonna make a villain a queen." The crowd laughed. Mal could feel the anger building inside her. She whipped open her spell book _. "Beware, foreswear undo Jane's hair."_ And Jane's old short hair returned. 1 point towards revenge, Mal thought as she stood.

"There's a lot more where that came from." Mal promised

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" Audrey asked.

Mal wanted to say Maleficent Bertha daughter of the most evil fairy ever born, but she still hadn't felt she had lived up to the name Maleficent. "Do I look like I am kidding?" Mal said turning the pages of her spell book- the crowd scattered. Mal turned to her friends, hoping after the coronation they would all still be friends, especially after all this, because even though these people just totally betrayed them, Mal still wanted to save them. But she still held up a front. "Let's grab that wand and blow this Popsicle stand."


	4. Chapter 4

What If

Chapter 4 (a short one)

 **No turning back, but which way to go?**

The night before the coronation Mal was called into Fairy Godmothers office.

"I am sorry about what happened the other day with the others and especially with Jane." Fairy Godmother started off. Mal let out a slight sigh, she thought she might be in trouble for either what happened at family day, or worse for not having released Ben from his spell yet.

"I know that is how they all have really seen us from the beginning. Lonnie once told me, Ben was really the only one who wanted us here."  
"I did and still do. I am hoping you are still in the mind set that our plan is best?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Yea, My friends might never forgive me for this, but I know in my heart a life here as a social outcast will be way better than a life on the isle if we get sent back empty handed."  
"Ok if your sure. Cause I could always just punish you and your friends for their behavior at family day, and ban you from the coronation." She said motioning that she was making the punishment up.

"No I am sure this will work out for the best. " Mal stood to leave. Fairy Godmother could see fear in Mal's eyes for the first time, so she pulled the girl into a tight hug. Mal had never experienced such a genuine hug, and actually enjoyed the hug, and took courage from it.


	5. Chapter 5

What if 5

Chapther 5

The day of great change.

That morning Jay and Carlos were in their room getting ready, as were Mal and Evie. Evie had stayed up all night finishing Mal's dress. She was proud of it, but sad that such a lovely look would be ruined in just a few short hours as they would be back on the isle soon. Mal opened the door to allow the boys to come in and both she and Evie heard whispers threwout the halls

"I can't believe they are bothering to show their faces." One voice that sounded a little like Jane said. "Ben needs to wake up and see I am who he is suppose to be with." Audreys voice was a lot less of a whisper and more of a taunt.

"What could they possible have that's proper to wear." Another voice, this one they weren't sure about added. Mal had to hold Evie back.

"I love the dress Evie. Ben will too..well until." She said tapping the Auradon blue box that held the anti love spelled cupcake.

"I really wish you weren't M?"  
"It's for the best."

"I wish… it were different." Evie added, giving Mal a little more courage that her plan with Fairy Godmother was the right choice. Mal almost spliied her plan the her best friend, but she held off, instead asking Evie, "Can you fix me hair?"

"Sure." Evie agreed.  
The boys joined them just as Evie put the lovely hair clip Ben had given her to wear on Family Day into her hair. Mal felt, that was a good jesture, to add that to her look for the day. It was the prettiest thing she had ever owned. She thought back to the morning Ben had given it to her. They had been dating for a week.****

"Morning, Mal." Ben said coming up to her at her locker. Mal wasn't in a great mood, she had just left Fairy Godmothers office, after seeing her mother on video chat. Her talk with Fairy Godmother still weighted on her mind. "Mal? You ok?" Ben asked touching her cheek.

"What, oh sorry Ben, I was thinking about something?" She smiled at him

"So how was your family day surprise?" So he knew about that.

"Oh just wonderful, really. Was that your doing?"  
"Yes and no. I just asked Fairy Godmother if you guys had, had any contact with your family, and she took it over."  
"Oh weill it was enlightening." Mal admitted. "Ready for class?"  
"Yes, but first I have something for you." He handed her a box, wrapped in the prettiest shade of Purple paper Mal had ever seen.

"Ben I am not with you for gifts…" She said, both for Ben's sake and Audrey who was listening intently.  
"I know that Mal, it's just a little something for our one week anniversary." Mal hadn't realized it had been a week already.

"Oh, wow, ok." She opened the box to find a beautiful crystal encrusted hair clip. He took it out of the box and clipped it into her hair. "Ben, it's beautiful, but I can't really."  
"You can and you will. I want to see you wear it," He paused case he knew this might not go so well. "For family day. I want you and the others to be my guests with my family, on family day. I want you to meet my parents, please." Mal and the others had agreed to avoid that area on Sunday, but the look on Ben's face made Mal rethink her plan.

"I will think about it. That really wasn't something we were comfortable with.

"Please think about it." He said placing a kiss on her cheek and walking off. Audrey looked at Mal, spun on her heals and walked away.

Mal touched the hairpiece, as the memory of that day faded. "It really is pretty Mal." Evie said catching her friend in deep thought.

"It is isn't it? I don't think I have ever owned something so pretty. Remind me to leave it behind." She said as an after thought.

Evie wanted to object, but Carlos spoke up. "It's time to go, we need time to find the driver and knock him out. We will be in the balconey when you and Ben get there." He said touching Mal's arm. She had moved to the window and was staring out the window.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Jay asked

"We don't have a choice." Evie answered for Mal. "Ok, Mal wait as long as you can before you give Ben that spell, please. Enjoy the day."

"Yeah, I am way to nervous to enjoy this." She confessed. The foursome had a rare group hug, and parted ways. Leaving Mal alone in the dorms to wait for the carriage and Ben to pull up front and take her to her destiny.

Meanwhile the other three were walking across campus towards the cathedral. "Ok I see the cars." Jay pointed out. "Evie, what if…what if we stop this?"  
"We can't Jay. Do you have any idea what could happen to Mal, if we fail?"  
"Maleficent has to see this is a suicide mission for Mal?" Carlos pointed out. "There is our guy."

"Maleficent doesn't care about Mal, not really." Jay stated. "Don't you remember when she broke her arm when she was 7." He said to Carlos. Evie wouldn't know about this as she was still house bond thanks to Mal's mother's decree.

"Yes, but…did Maleficent really cause that?" Carlos was only 5 he really couldn't remember that day.  
"What are you two talking about?" Evie asked in shock.  
"Mal made her mother mad, she literally threw her out of the house, Mal fell on her arm, breaking it. Carlos and I founds her lying in a heap at the bottom of their stairs. We brought her to my house. Took care of her, for three weeks. Maleficent NEVER once sent the knuckleheads to find Mal. Never went out herself either. She was barely 7 years old Evie." Jay said, Evie could see the affection Jay had for his best female friend.

"I had no idea. She really is afraid of her mother." Evie realized.  
"No kidding?" Carlos agreed. "We are all afraid of Maleficent."  
"No, you don't understand what I meant. The other day I asked her if she was afraid of her mother, she said, she thought her mother loved her in her own way. But Mal really does Love Maleficent, even though she has never been nice to Mal. Oh…we can't do this. We can't bring Mal back to her."  
"As you said before Evie, we really don't have a choice."  
"We will find a way." 

The carriage pulled up in front of the dorms and a footman stepped down and helped Mal into the carriage. Ben was handsome in his new suit, Mal couldn't help but smile at him. "I am so glad you and your friends decided to come today?"  
"About the other day?" Mal started. She and Ben really hadn't seen each other since Family Day, he had been too busy.

"I heard you Mal. You were going to apologize to Queen Leah. She is a very hard person to please, just ask Audrey's grandfather." He winked. He picked up her hand, and signaled to the driver to head out.

As the carriage drew closer to the cathedral Mal withdrew into silence. She was waving at the crowd, but inside her mind was going over what was about to happen, and all the people involved. Jay, Evie, and Carlos. Ben and his parents. Fairy Godmother. Jafar, Evil Queen, Cruella and most of all her mother. Ben could see her lost in though.

"Don't be nervous." He told her. "All you have to do is stand there and look beautiful." He smiled. "No problem there."  
"Thank you." She stammered out, she would miss these moments. Before she realized it Ben was lifting her hand that he was holding. "Mal, will you wear my ring?"

"Um, not now." Mal quickly spilled out, knowing that was not a good idea. "I think it would just fall of of me." She had to smile, to assure him that she was ok. "I have something for you." She handed him the blue box, immediately regretting it. She had wanted to wait till later. "It's for later, you know you might need strength…some carbs to keep up your energy." Now she was just babbling.

"Always thinking." Ben said, opening the box. Mal's eyes were elsewhere and she didn't see he had opened it and withdrawn the cupcake until it was too late. "But I can't wait."

"No." She said trying to stop him, she wasn't ready for this moment to end, not yet.

"MMM this is really good."

Mal looked at him, waiting to see the love drain from his eyes. "Um…do you feel ok?"  
"You bet!" He said licking his fingers.

"Would you say you're still in lo…that you have strong feelings for me?" She just couldn't say it, couldn't ask if he no longer loved her.

"Not sure," He teased. "Let's give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect."  
"OK." Mal agreed, until it hit her exactly what he said. "Wait, you knew?"  
"That you spelled me, yeah, I knew."  
"I can explain myself." Mal was torn between making up another lie, and confessing everything, when Ben gave her, her excuse.

"It's fine. You had a crush on me and I was with Audrey. You didn't trust that is could happen on it's own, am I right?"  
"Exactly, you are so right." She was releaved, that even more confused, how did he know, why did he go on acting like he liked her, was this a trick to humiliate her and her friends, her mind went into overdrive, and she wanted to flee. "So how long have you known?"  
"Since our first date." He admitted. "Your spell washed off in the enchanted lake."  
"So then…" She needed to know, "What, you've been faking it since then?"

Ben removed his ring and placed it onto Mals right index finger, kissing it into place. "I haven't been faking anything." Ben said looking deep into her eyes.

For the first time since making her plan with Fariy Godmother Mal knew in her heart that she could never go back home, and she was ok with that.


	6. Chapter 6

What If 6

Chapter 6

 **Sorry Mother**

As she stood next to Jane, waiting for the doors to open and Ben to walk in, Mal looked around the Cathedral. She made eye contact first with Fairy Godmother, than up into the balcony at her three friends. Their faces told her a lot. She could see the fear in their eyes. They were having doubts about their plan as well. That helped Mal feel better about what was about to happen, but she would hate to admit, she was still scared to death about how all their parents would react. How the crowd will react, at first, then after their plan is revealed.

And then it all fell apart. 'Jane just ruined everything.' Mal thought, as Ben jumped in front of her to protect her from the miss firing wand. Beast roared "Stand Back."

"Child what are you doing?" Fairy Godmother asked looking not at Jane but at Mal.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I will do it myself."

As the wand continued to shoot off sparks, Mal knew she still needed to get a hold of it to finish their plan. Maybe this might be a good thing after all, Mal thought. Then she jumped into action and grabbed the wand from Jane. But unfortunately the reactions from the crowd weren't relief, they were fear and shock. Ben stepped forward. Carlos, Jay and Evie ran down from the balcony, and up behind Mal. She was about to signal Fairy Godmother when she made eye contact with Ben, and he looked heart broken, he looked betrayed, and that shook Mal. It was the first time she hadn't seen true faith in her and her friends in his eyes. And it hit her hard. "Mal, give me the wand." He said. Shocked Mal snapped at him

"Stand back."

"Mal its ok."

"Ben, I said stand back!" Then from out of nowhere Mal heard her mother's voice. _"Run Mal, bring me the wand."_ It seemed so close, but how, Mal needed to fight against it.

"I told you so." Audrey's shout brought Mal back into the situation at hand. Mal swung around to see who spoke.

"Let's go." Carlos spoke first. He knew now they had to leave, their friends would never accept them, it was time to go.

"Revenge time." Jay added. Mal swung back around, preparing to back out of the cathedral with her friends. But her eyes met Ben's, and that trusting face was back.

"You really want to do this?" He asked.

" _Yes you do."_ It was Maleficent in Mal's head again. _"You and your friend's lives depend on it."_

"We have no choice Ben." Mal stated. "Our parents…"  
"Your parents made their choices." Ben was trying to reason with her, get her to see she wasn't her mother. He took a step closer to show her he trusted her. "Now make yours."

Mal looked from his face, the on the dais. They were trusting same as Ben's. And her plan with fairy Godmother came back into her mind, pushing her mother's voice out of her head. "I think I want to be good."  
"You are good." Ben said.

"How do you know that?" Mal asked, she needed to know what he saw in her, so she could see it too.

"Because…because I'm listening to my heart." Ben said

Lowering the wand slightly Mal agreed with Ben, "I want to listen to my heart too." She lowered the wand a little more. "And my heart is telling me that we are NOT our parents." She turned to face her friends, lowering the wand completely. Ben could have easily grabbed it then, but he had a feeling what Mal was about to say to her friends, meant more than ending this situation right then. "I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy," she said to Jay. "Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy." Jay nodded in agreement. Seeing she was succeeding Mal continued on to Carlos. "And you, scratching Dude's belly makes you happy who would have thought?' She let a little giggle out, then turned to Evie. "And Evie, you do not have to play dumb to get a guy, you are so smart."

Evie laughed and nodded, happy tears dripping down her cheeks.

Mal went on, "And I don't want to take over the world with evil. I want to go to school. And be with Ben." She turned to face him holding up the ring he had placed onto her hand just a brief half hour ago. "Because Ben makes me really happy." Mal turned back to her now smiling friends, "Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things…"

Evie, Jay and Carlos all nodded in agreement. Mal put her hand out and said "I choose well you guys." She looked at her friends and waited, hoping they would join her. One by one they did, first Jay than Evie. Carlos needed reassurances that they were safe, but then he was in. Ben joined the foursome and Mal rested her head on his shoulder. She was just about to turn around and end this whole thing when glass shattered above them and a cloud of green smoke landed in front of them. Ben had move to protect his mother, because his father was still near Fairy Godmother and that side of the crowd.

"I'm back." Maleficent said as she appeared out of the smoke.

"Go away mother." Mal said, raising the wand again.

"Maleficent let out a small snicker, "You're very funny." She extended her free hand and looked at Mal. "Here- wand me chop-chop." Mal acted like she was going to toss her the wand but saw that Fairy Godmother was close enough, so she tossed it at her instead. It was then Mal realized that it was her mother's voice she heard, she had been listening, but what had she heard.

After Fairy godmother and the others were frozen, Mal learned the answer to her question, her mother had not only heard, but saw everything.

"Where shall we begin?" Maleficent Looked straight at Mal with distain. "I know by getting rid of this." And like that Ben's ring flew off Mal's finger and onto Fairy Godmothers wand. "Perfect fit." Her mother cracked. Mal's heart broke. She could see Evie out of the corner of her eye and she could see her heart broke for Mal. Maleficent walked around Fairy Godmother and started to mess with Ben's frozen form. "Failing in Love is weak and ridiculous." She said. "It's not what you want." Maleficent said, as usual telling Mal how she should feel.

"You don't know what I want." Mal said finally standing up to her mother for the first time ever. "Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want?" Tears were now flowing down Mal's face, Evie's as well. Jay was slowly maneuvering around Maleficent other side, as Mal kept talking to her. "I am not you."

"Well, obviously!" Maleficent agreed. "I have year and years and year and years of practice being evil. You'll get there."

Feeling the courage of being loved building in her Mal continued to challenge her mother. "I will not!" And I really wish you hadn't gotten there yourself." A wave of sorrow for her mother came over her, and for the first time Mal admitted to loving Ben. "Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing." That love for Ben was surging In Mal and she could feel her magic growing stronger.

"I know one thing young lady you have no room for love in your heart." Maleficent was growing angry and distracted. With that last bit of energy Mal tried a spell on her own _ **. "And now I command Wand to my hand."**_ And with that it flew out of her mother's hand and into her own, surprising not only Mal, but Evie and Carlos as well. Jay was still circling closer to Maleficent.

They disagree over good being stronger than evil, and Maleficent gives up and resorts to her dragon form. First going after Jay for touching her precious scepter, than after the group of them. Evie used the mirror to cause Maleficent to fall, giving Mal time to get into her mother's face. Maleficent started to stare at Mal her eyes glowing brightly. And Mal knew it was no or never to stand up to her mother. She started to recite " _ **The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one."**_ Over and over, each time growing louder. Till finally her mother blinked and poof she turned into a small lizard. The four friends were stunned.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked.

"I have no idea." Admitted Mal as the foursome moved down the aisle.

"Did you do it?' Evie asked, wondering if Mal had cast a spell on her mother.

"I don't know." Mal answered honestly. It was then Fairy Godmother Unfroze and was able to explain what had happened.

As they exited the cathedral fairy godmother called Mal over.

"Mal, dear, thank you, I think, no I know you choose wisely."

"Me too." She said, looking at Ben and her friends. "The broadcast?"  
"No idea, we have to review the tapes and see what happened after Maleficent froze everyone."  
"Please let me know. Jay, Carlos and Evie have a right to know what their parents saw."  
"Of course they do."


	7. Chapter 7

What If

Chapter 7

Why was that love spell so strong?

The next day after the ceremony Fairy Godmother calls for Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos to join her, Ben and Belle and Adam in her office, to view the video from the ceremony. After viewing it they see that only the people inside the Cathedral were unaware of what happened after they were frozen. Everyone on the outside knew what Mal and her friends did for Auradon. Mal and her friends exchanged looks.

"I am sorry, I guess Evil Queen, Cruella and Jafar know what happened to Maleficent." King Adam said. "But on behalf of Auradon, I want to thank all four of you for what you did."

"We…it's partly our fault." Mal admitted.

"You said it yourself Mal, you had no choice. I can see now the power your mother had over you, and your friends. There is nothing to forgive of you four." Belle added.

Ben picked up Mal's hand. "You four are heros really."

"Oh, no, lets not go there." Jay joked. "I would rather just move back into classes and let this drop, thank you."  
"Yeah." Mal, Evie and Carlos agreed.

"Then you three want to stay on. We assumed Mal would since, well there was nothing left on the Isle for her?" Belle asked.

"Even before knowing that the entire Isle saw that, we had decided to stay." Evie said speaking for her other two friends.

"I'm good right here." Jay confirmed. "For all the reason's Mal said yesterday, and more."  
"Me too." Said Carlos, patting Dude.

"E?" Mal asked seeing Evie had moved to the window, it looked out towards the Isle.

"I am actually relieved we are here to stay. Home was not fun really." Mal hugged her. She looked back at the group and Fairy Godmother mouthed "Share our secret." Mal nodded, relieved to be allowed to release her burden.  
"Guys, I have a confession." Mal said "Fairy Godmother knew we were after the wand. She and I…we had a plan. One that would protect us from our parents, and possibly still make us safe here."  
"And you left us out?" Jay asked.

"I asked her not too, Jay. I felt the fewer people that knew about the plan the more likely it would come off as planned, that is until Jane interfered." Fairy Godmother confessed.

So Mal and Fairy Godmother explained their plan to the group in the office. "Wow," Evie was the first to speak. "Just wow."  
"I am sorry I didn't include you guys, but I guess in the end we were all in the same frame of mind anyway."  
"I'm good." Jay said again, Carlos and Evie nodded. And with Mal finally relaxed. It was then Mal remembered that Ben and his parents were still in the room, she turned to look at them. Ben was beaming, his parents looked pleased as well.

"I am very pleased with you Mal, for coming to Fairy Godmother on your own knowing what could happen, that shows great heroism."

"I am no hero. I was confused as to which path to choose, and the people here helped me see which one to take." She smiled at Ben. Ben walked up to her and hugged her tightly, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Ok, well now that we are all on the same page, it's time to enjoy the week long celebration of our new King Ben. Off you go, except Mal. I just need a few more minutes of your time, I promised you a little magical information."  
They all leave and Mal turns to Fairy Godmother. "Feel better?" Fairy Godmother asks.

"You have no idea." Mal says slumping into the seat.

"I meant for allowing Ben to express his true feelings without that love spell."

"About that…" And Mal told her about Ben and the enchanted lake.

"Well that explains your ability to fight off your mother. Very good Mal. Now about Love spells." Fairy Godmother hands her a book off her desk. "Read out loud the pages I have marked."

 **" _Love spells cast purely for personal gain will work on the recipient for only a brief time. In the end they will always back fire on the spell's castor. The only exception is if either the recipient or the castor has true feelings for the other. If both have feelings, whether known or unknown, the spell can magnify into untold acts of expression of love that both hold for each other. It is the recipient of the spell who preforms these grandiose expressions."_**

" **So** that's how you knew he was spelled?" Mal asked.  
"Yes, Ben isn't really into singing after a tourney match." Fairy Godmother smiled. "I assume these expressions stopped after the lake?"  
"Now that you mention it yes."  
"Go find him, Mal. Enjoy your new life."  
"Thank you." Mal stood. "We all deserve it really." She said meaning her three friends as well.

"Mal, just so you know there will always be a few who will still look at your past…"  
"I know that, we all do."  
"As long as you all realize that."  
"We do." Mal smiled and Fairy Godmother held her arms out and Mal welcomed the hug.

"One more thing, After talking it over with Ben, Belle and Adam, We feel it best if you and Evie are trained to control your magic. We think having you suppress it will be a bad thing. So after classes resume, you and Evie will have private Magic class with me on Wednesday nights."  
"Oh, wow…ok, that's nice, thank you. Evie is so ready to cast spells outside of the mirror, shes just scared."  
"We will teach her." Fairy Godmother said opening the door. "But private means no one knows outside those who were in my office today."  
"Of course. That is not information I choose to share, thank you." She smiled. "May I borrow this, I think I need to share this with Ben."  
"I think that is a very smart idea." Mal left the office feeling as if she were walking on air.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(side note cause someone asked me. I left Jay out of the magic classes, because I never saw any hint of him having magic in any of my readings.)

Not sure I am happy which way this is going. But posting for now.

 **Confession of the love spell**

Mal walked out of the office, and into the hallway. She walked past Audrey and Chad. Both whispering behind her back. Mal had noticed, since coming to Auradon, and even more over the last 24 hours her senses were heightened, and she could hear them clearly.

"I am not in trouble, Chad. It was a meeting to change a class. No more remedial goodness class." Mal smiled, and kept walking. She found Ben in the hall talking to Doug. "Hi." She said coming up and under his arm. While she wanted to be close to Ben, it was also a show to Audrey. Doug nodded and walked off.

"Hi, all set with Fairy Godmother?" Ben asked kissing her head.  
"Wednesday afternoons."

"Good, so what are your plans today?"  
"I wanted to share something with our King, if I can have an audience." She teased.

"I think he can clear his schedule for that." He could see she was serious. "Let's go for a ride?"

They drove off campus and to the enchanted lake. As they crossed the bridge, Mal was rather quiet, Ben decided to try and draw her out. "You ok Mal?"  
"So…I want to talk about that love spell…" She had no idea how else to start the subject.  
"Ok?" His curiosity was peaked. "Go on?" He encouraged as they kept walking.  
They came to the stone platform, sat down, removed their shoes, and both put their bare feet into the lake.

"So I just read this and felt I needed to share it with you." She read him the passage from the spell book.

" _ **Love spells cast purely for personal gain will work on the recipient for only a brief time. In the end they will always back fire on the spell's castor. The only exception is if either the recipient or the castor has true feelings for the other. If both have feelings, whether known or unknown, the spell can magnify into untold acts of expression of love that both hold for each other. It is the recipient of the spell who preforms these grandiose expressions."**_

"No wonder I broke out in song." HE laughed. Mal was so relieved.

"It was my fault." She admitted, providing him with the information he needed, showing him she had feelings for him before she cast the spell.

"Mine too." Ben admitted. "I already had feelings for you Mal, long before you spelled me."  
"Oh." She said looking down, embarrassed. He lifted her face to his, he moved in to kiss her, but she ducked the kiss. He said nothing, he knew it would be something she would have to accept at her own pace, but it was beginning to bother him. "So King Bennybear, now what?"  
"I actually have to talk to you about a few things. There are a few perks to being the girlfriend of King Bennybear." He teased back.

"Is that what I am?" She smiled at him

"Yes." He answered seriously, lifting her hand and kissing it.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have teased about that, I am so proud to be your girlfriend, honestly."  
"Got you." HE teased again. "But seriously, there are a lot of things that go with it. And if you ever feel it's too much, just say so and I will…"  
"End it?" She was shocked.

"NO, never, I was going to say, slow it down. Mal as my girlfriend there are a lot of social obligations."

"Oh…" Then it hit her. "OH."  
"No need to panic. I promise we will start off slow."

"It's just I don't want to do, or say something wrong."  
"Never. You will be fine." He looked deep into her eyes. "If you can handle yourself as you did around Queen Leah, you will be great." He leaned in for a kiss, and she turned her face, so he got her cheek. "Can I ask why?" He gave in and asked.  
"My mother's solution for the curse on Audrey's mother was true love's first kiss. My mother knew I had found love. I am just.."  
"I get it. No rush, I should have thought it through. I will wait for you." And he did understand.  
"I would rather try it where we are close to help if we need it, for either of us."  
"You think she would curse you."  
"It's a strong possibility, in fact more likely me than you. Ben she was there, while I was grabbing the wand from Jane. It's why I had trouble just handing it to Fairy Godmother. She was talking to me. Trying to control me. It wasn't easy to hold her off. She was telling me to run."

"So she was there, that explains how she knew about the ring." He remembered the video. "Lets hope she didn't have time to curse either of us." He said slightly splashing her with his feet. She splashed back. He took a cell phone out of his pocket. "This is for you."

"Ben, you need to stop giving me things, I just want to be with you." She almost said I love you, but she still wasn't ready for that either. The weight of any possible triggers to a curse, heavy on her mind.

"It's more, because I want to be able to talk to you, and well…my mother likes you. She wants to be able to get to know you better. And that means a lot to me, because honestly my mother did not like Audrey." They both laughed.

"I have never had.."  
"Carlos can show you how to use it I am sure. I…I got one for each of them too."  
"Ben…ok I understand, it's very nice of you. And yes Carlos is very techy like that."  
"Now, you will also need this." He handed her an id card.

"I have a school id."  
"NO, this one has my seal on it. It gives you permission on certain days, to be off campus after curfew. There will be evening events that you will miss curfew, this gets us back on campus." He took out his as well.

"You're going to continue to live in the dorms?" She had over heard Audrey weeks ago, about how once Ben was crowned, he really wouldn't have time for school.  
"I want a normal teen age life, well as normal as I can have. " Mal touched his face. She was really proud of him for wanting a normal life.

"Mal, I promise you: you, Jay, Evie, and Carlos are always welcome in Auradon, Forever."  
"We know that." She was going to go on, but Ben's cell phone rang.

"Hello, Mother." He said.

"Oh, I am so sorry, we were talking and I lost track of time…. Yes, I am still with Mal…..we are about 30 minutes from the castle….I'll ask her." HE held a hand over the phone. "Mom wants to know if you want to join us for dinner." Mal looked at her outfit. "Casual I promise, I'm not changing either."  
"Sure." She admitted nervously. He kissed her cheek.

"Relax, they like you." He went back to the phone. "We will head out now Mom."  
"Oh man."

"Don't be nervous. I mean it, they like you. Mom asked Audrey over once, and after she left, she asked me if she always talked about only herself." Mal burst out laughing. "She never asked her again. Mal we dated for over a year." Mal just looked at him. This was only her first invite, she could only hope there would be more.


	9. Chapter 9

What If

Chapter 9

Meet the parents

Mal was clinging to Ben for dear life as he drove the scooter up the driveway leading to the main entrance of Castle Beast. It wasn't because Ben was a bad driver. No it was because meeting Ben's parents again, this time alone, was scaring Mal.

"Mal, I promise, they like you. Relax." Ben tried to calm her as he stopped the scooter. "They don't bite."  
"Only shed right?" She made the same bad joke, trying to calm herself.

"Something like that." Ben replied. Ben took her hand and walked her up the stairs. Mal expected the door to open and a servant to welcome them inside, it surprised her when Queen Belle opened the door, before Ben could. Mal was relieved to see Queen Belle wearing a simple yellow sun dress.

"Welcome home dear", she said hugging her son. "Mal, welcome to our home." Mal nervously curtsied to the Queen. "Mal, here we aren't so formal, unless we are under the public eye. On occasions like this, I am Belle and Ben's father is Adam."  
"I…"  
"I insist." Mal looked from Belle to Ben.

"Hey, it's up to them." He smiled at Mal. He leaned in to whisper. "And Mom never asked Audrey to call her Belle, I told you she likes you."  
"Yes, Mam…Belle."  
"Good, good. Ben, dad is in his study, can you get him please. Mal and I will meet you in the family dining room."  
"Sure." Ben leaned over and kissed Mal's cheek. "OK?"  
"Yes." She said squeezing his hand.

Belle led Mal into a small library. "Beautiful." Escaped from Mal's lips before she could stop it.

"These are just some of the books Adam gave me."  
"I have to admit, I am not familiar with your families story. Other than his majesty was enchanted."  
"When we have more time I will share. But you will have History at Auradon Prep, and they will cover that."  
"Thank you." Mal said nervously.

"Mal, dear, please relax. You are so welcome here….I honestly have to say Audrey drove me nuts." Belle admitted.

"Ben, told me that she was a bit full of herself. I did see it myself. I even overheard him once trying to break it off with her, but she just changed the subject."  
"Mal, can I be honest?" Belle questioned cautiously.  
"I prefer it. I like to know where I stand."  
"Ben has changed so much since meeting you, and I love the changes I see in him."  
"I can't take credit for that." Mal blushed, turning away from Belle, these new feelings were still hard on Mal.  
"Yes, you can." Belle said coming up beside Mal. "He loves you Mal. With Audrey, I think they were just together so Audrey's family could advance in their standing in the hierarchy of Auradon. Ben, just wanted a girlfriend and Audrey saw a chance."  
"I love him too, and believe me that's a new emotion for me. He has taught me a lot more than I will ever teach him." Mal turned to face Belle. She was so close, and that was something Mal wasn't used to either, a strong supportive female. A mother figure that was actually proud of her.  
"I can see you both changing each other for the better." Belle said hugging Mal. Mal was afraid at first, but the emotion of the moment took over and she returned Belle's embrace. " Now let's go find those two before they eat everything and leave nothing for us." She laughed, and Mal giggled with her. Belle linked her arm Mal's and she looked at her. "Yes, I do like you SO much more than Audrey."  
"Belle, before we go find them, Ben mentioned social obligations, if I need help or have any questions, can I have your help? I just don't want to make any mistakes and embarrass Ben."  
"Mal, I wasn't born a princess." Belle admitted, knowing what Mal had just asked her was a hard thing to admit. She could truly see that Mal loved her son. " I lived in a village, my father raised me alone, and we were far from rich. I didn't know anything either, and Adam was patient as I learned the ropes as they say. Ben will be just as patient. Maybe more so, Adam wasn't always patient." Belle laughed.

"Thank you." Mal said looking at the floor.  
"I am still learning, over 20 years, I am still learning." Belle assured Mal, hugging her again. Mal decided then, that choosing good, had been a way better choice than she had ever thought possible.

Their meal was truly casual. And for that Mal was grateful. The conversation stayed away from the isle and that was fine with Mal. When Mrs. Potts placed the desert tray onto the table, Ben laughed. It was all strawberry related. Mal looked from the plate to Ben. "I am guessing you had something to do with this?" She teased, now comfortable around Ben's parents to do so.

Belle and Adam exchanged looks, then looked at Ben. "Well I know you like them." Ben pointed out.

"This is going to be a running theme with you now isn't it?" Mal continued the playful banter.

"Maybe." Ben would have gone on but his father had cleared his throat to bring Ben's attention back to the whole group. "I gave Mal her first strawberry. She really likes them." He explained.

"Oh." Adam admitted. "No strawberries on the island?"  
"Not really no." Mal said, not really wanting to elaborate.

"Oh." Adam let the matter drop. "Ben why don't you take Mal on a tour of the Castle, before you head back to the dorms."

"Sounds like a great idea." Ben says standing, happy to be away from the subject of the Isle. He knows it is a tough subject for Mal and her three friends.

"Mal." He says pulling her chair out and offering her his arm. Mal stands and takes his arm. She turns to curtsie but remembers they aren't in a formal meeting, so she stops herself. " Thank you for a lovely Dinner."  
"Mrs. Potts will love to hear that. She loves to cook for new people." Belle says.

"We'll tell her ourselves, when we walk through the kitchen." Ben tells his mother. He leads Mal out the door, but stops just short of closing it, he places a finger on Mal's lip to silence her. They listen to his parents. Mal wondered if he did this often, was this just for her, or was she rubbing a little evil off on him.

"Well my dear, that girl is just wonderful." Belle starts.

"Better than that Audrey for sure." Adam admits. "And your right, Ben is so much happier since he started dating Mal."  
"Do you remember that dinner we had here with Audrey?" Belle asked.

"The only one, yes. I had a head ache for days afterwards. No one could talk because it was all about her plans for her relationship with Ben. And I swear if she called him Benny boo or Benny bear one more time I was going to roar."

"Mal seems like she is more a team player. You know, she and Ben will have a rough time here and there, but I think they will actually be able to talk it out, and each have a say."  
"We had a rough start too, but look at us." Adam pointed out.

"I think they are a lot like us." Belle agreed. Ben moved away from the door, it was then he noticed a single tear in Mal's eye.

"I know it was wrong to listen, but I knew they liked you." He admitted, kissing away the tear.

"I have never felt such warmth. It's really new to me. I…it's gonna take some getting used to. If I make a mistake…" He kissed her to stop the words he knew she was thinking from coming out.  
"Stop worrying, I don't want perfection. I had a 'prefect princess' in Audrey and I hated it, every minute of it." He made motions of quotation marks as he said prefect princess. Mal laughed.

"Ok King Bennyboo, show me your home." She teased to lighten the mood.

Neither noticed Belle and Adam had come out of the dining room to see their exchange. "Ok, it's kind of cute when she teases him with that awful nickname Audrey gave him." Adam snickered.

"I think that's Mal's point." Belle agreed.

Ben showed Mal the whole castle, including the kitchen. A place she was sure Audrey never went, even in her own castle. Mal found Mrs. Potts working on a dessert. "Mrs. Potts, this is my girlfriend Mal."  
"How, lovely Ben dear. It's about time we got to meet your girlfriend." Mrs Potts said looking at Mal. "Welcome to my kitchen my dear."  
"Thank you, for a lovely dinner. I appreciate the strawberries."

"Ben did mention they were a favorite of yours."  
"One, yes."  
"Well Ben will just have to find out the rest for your next visit."  
"For sure. And if I know mom, that will be soon."  
"Oh, so it went well Ben dear?" Mrs Potts asked. "I remember the last time."  
"Yes, Mrs. Potts, much better."  
"And you brought your young lady to meet me, so that means something too. I only ever saw our dear Princess Audrey from the doorway."  
"Mal, is much more down to earth Mrs. Potts." Ben agreed.

"I can see that." She smiled at Mal, who returned the gesture.

"Ok, well we have to get back to school. I'll see you Sunday."  
"I hope to see you again soon, Mal dear." She said handing Mal a strawberry  
"And you too." Mal giggled.

Belle and Adam walked Mal and Ben out. "Ben, I want you to bring Mal and her friends back here for Sunday dinner."  
"OF course." He said, looking at Mal for her agreement. She nodded. "Yes, we'll see you then, and I will try and get the rest of them."  
"I am sure they will love to come." Mal added.


	10. Chapter 10

What IF Chapter 10

Ok followers, thank you all for the reviews. This chapter is more of a flashback, I am having a bit of a writer's block as to where I should go now. If anyone has any ideas, let me know.

Tourney T

Mal came back to her dorm room after dinner with Ben's parents to find it empty. Evie must be with the boys. Mal decided to take a little nap. It had been a long few days and it was finally catching up with her. She reached under the covers of her made bed, and pulled out her favorite pillow. It was her favorite because of what she had done just a few short days ago.

Mal came back from the tourney match with mixed feelings, on one hand she was thrilled her plan was working so quickly. Not only did Ben dump Audrey, but he asked her to be his date at the coronation, in front of the whole school. But on the other hand, that song, and then the tourney shirt…that was messing with her head. When Ben broke into that song at first Mal wanted to crawl into a hole. By the time Ben tossed her his tourney shirt Mal was, smiling. The attention, while over the top, was something Mal had never experienced before, and it was heartwarming. She had no idea why it was affecting her.

Mal took Ben's tourney shirt and tossed it onto her bed. She had no idea what to do with it, other than, she wasn't planning to give it back. Well unless Ben wanted it for another game. Looking at it on her bed, Mal knew Evie would make a big deal out of it, if she saw it. Mal thought fast, she pulled a pillow case off a pillow, slipped Bens shirt onto the pillow, than replaces the regular pink prissy pillowcase. Mal tossed the pillow back into the pile. And left her room for dinner. She knew the cafeteria would be full right now, and she needed to be present to carry on being Ben's girlfriend, and even though the attention she was about to get wasn't something she looked forward to, she knew it had to be done. She took a deep breath and went to face the crowd.

Later that night when she and Evie were finally alone and in bed, Evie finally asked the question she wanted to for hours. "M?"  
"Yeah, E?"  
"What happened to Ben's shirt?"  
"Oh, I gave it back, he needed it. He just did it as gesture." She quickly fumbled, as her hand touched the shirt under the pillow case.

"Oh. That's too bad. I thought it would make a cute night shirt for you."

"Ew, E it was all stinky and sweaty." And taking a deep breath, 'smells like Ben' she added to herself.

"Well I figured it would get washed first." Evie teased.

"No, thanks, a little too goody-goody for me." Mal responded.

"Admit it Mal, by the end of Ben's little concert, you were smiling."  
"Ok, I admit, it was…something. But it wasn't real, remember, he's under a love spell. Anything he says to me, isn't real, not really."  
"Way to take all the fun out of it Mal." Evie says.

"Hey, just trying to remember our plan." She points out.

"I know, I know, but still…It's so much better here really. We have a safe place to stay, fresh food and we are starting to make friends."  
"I know that…and that's great and all, but our parents…"  
"Yeah, I remember." Evie said, turning over and shutting out the light.

'Great, first Jay and now Evie. I am beginning to think I am in this on my own.' Mal said to herself. She turned over and sighed. She put her hand back into the pillowcase and touched the 7 on Ben's shirt. She could smell him, and it was messing with her mind.

Mal decided to take the pillowcase off and expose the shirt. It was safe to say Evie would freak out to know Mal had been sleeping with Ben's shirt since the day he gave it to her. And at this point she was truly Ben's girlfriend. HE hadn't been faking anything, just about everything he had said and done with her, was real. 'I really love that lake.' Mal thought to herself. She snuggled into the shirt covered pillow and fell asleep.

About an hour after Mal fell asleep Evie returned to their room. She stopped short when she saw Mal cuddling her pillow with Ben's tourney shirt on it. "MAL!" She shouted "You lied to me."

"What!" Mal jumped up off the bed.

"Ben's shirt?"

"Oh that." Mal almost giggled. "I knew you would over react back then, so I hid it under the pillowcase. I figured it was safe to take it out now." Mal was actually blushing.

"Mal, when did you realize you had feelings for Ben, and not just your mothers plan?"  
"Evie did I ever tell you about a dream I had about a month or so before we came from the Isle?"  
"No, I don't think so."  
"Sit." She patted her bed. And she told her about the dream she had about the boy and the lake.

"Ben?" Evie asked stunned.

"Yes. I didn't make the exact connection when we first met. But when we looked into each other's eyes, and shook hands that first day, there was something there. At first I had no idea what it was. Then slowly over the days, the dream came back, and the boy in my dream's face and voice became clear and it was Ben. That day on the tourney field, this shirt…I don't know why but I couldn't give it back, and well he never asked. Then we went on that date. And it was the lake from my dreams, and ….yeah I was a gonner. It was then that I started to really doubt my mother's plan. It wasn't until we saw them on that video chat that I knew they would ruin things here and well I didn't want that."

Evie pulled Mal into a huge hug.

"I am so glad you didn't want that. I almost followed you to the kitchen when you made the anti-love spell."

"You mean the one I didn't need." Mal let slip.  
"WHAT!" Evie jumped back to look at Mal.  
So for the second time in as many days, Mal explains how Ben's love spell had washed off just a few days after it was put in place. By the end of the story Evie was an emotional mess. "Mal…oh boy, wow. HE…really loved you from the beginning. Wow, just wow."  
"Ok, calm down E. So then there is this." Mal went to her desk and retrieved the spell book fairy godmother gave her and read the passage.

" _Love spells cast purely for personal gain will work on the recipient for only a brief time. In the end they will always back fire on the spell's castor. The only exception is if either the recipient or the castor has true feelings for the other. If both have feelings, whether known or unknown, the spell can magnify into untold acts of expression of love that both hold for each other. It is the recipient of the spell who performs these grandiose expressions."_ Mal looked at Evie who was sitting there wide mouthed.

"Ok, so that explains his song." Evie said, laughing.

"Exactly. I…he knows about this, I read it to him already." She taps the book.  
"M. I have no words, yes I do. I cannot believe you and Ben, were in love from day one."  
"Looks that way doesn't it?" Evie did a girly squeal and Mal just laughed at her friend.

"Want me to make his shirt into a pillow case?"  
"Nope. I like it just the way he gave it to me."  
"So you have been sleeping with it every night?"  
"Yes." Mal blushed. Evie hugged her again.

"Good." Evie said. Mal smiled at her friend. She knew her friend was truly happy for her. And since she and Doug had, had a chance to talk and Evie had forgiven Doug for siding with Chad on Family Day, she knew Evie and Doug would have what she has with Ben, and that makes her happy too.


	11. Chapter 11

What If Chapter 11

Authors note… Sorry for the long pause, I have had a major case of writers block. Thanks for coming back to the story. That's to all who reviewed and who are following the story.

First kiss.

After Evie had calmed down over Mal sleeping with Ben's tourney shirt, she brought her attention to Mal's trip to the palace.

"So how was it?"  
"I…I have never felt so welcomed. We had a nice dinner, the conversation…Oh E, they really are happy I am with Ben." She stopped and a look of shock crossed her face.

"M? Whats wrong?"  
"I…we kissed." The realization hit Mal as she remembered Ben had kissed her in the hall way to stop her from talking. To stop her from doubting herself.

"Mal, what's wrong with that?"  
"I was scared. Scared my mother had cursed one of us, mainly me. Worried that true love's first kiss would trigger the curse."  
"Mal….you just said true love's first kiss. Do you love Ben?"  
"Yes. Oh hell I do. Evie, I have to talk to him." Mal said, worried that even admitting she loved him was a cause to worry.  
"Its past curfew, you can't talk to him now."

"I can with this." She pulled out the cell phone Ben had given her.

"Well, I think you can. But M you can't tell him you love him for the first time over the phone."  
"I know, I just need to make sure he's ok. I admitted out loud, I love him. I just need to make sure, he's ok. I seem to be fine. My mother had time on the roof to say plenty of curses, I need to make sure he's ok."  
"So how do you call him?"  
"No idea. We need to sneak down to the boy's room." With that Evie used her mirror to make sure the hall was cleared, and they headed into the boys room.

"Ok Carlos, how do I call Ben with this thing?"  
"Ok there is no password on this thing, we need one in case anyone ever gets it. Give me a set of 6 numbers you can remember, and not 123456." He joked.

"231345. That is my locker combination."  
"Ok, that works. Now, looks like Ben has preprogramed his number and ours?"  
"Yeah, about that he has phones for you guys too. He's giving them out tomorrow."  
"Cool." Evie thought.

"Ok, so just touch Ben's name and it will call him." So Mal touched Ben's name and a picture of him showed up on the screen as the phone rang. Mal moved into the hall and back to her room. Evie let her go make this call alone. She stayed and explained the reason for the call to the boys.

"Did you miss me already, or just trying out the new phone?" Was how Ben answered the phone.

"Both, and well…you kissed me."  
"I wondered when you would figure that out. I am fine by the way." He teased.

"That wasn't funny Ben, you knew that was a huge concern for me."  
"That's why I did it how I did it. I knew otherwise you would never try it."  
"I…Ok I'll give you that one. So you feel fine?"  
"Better than fine. Mal, I meant it the other day and still today, I love you."  
Mal wanted to say it back, then she remembered, she had already admitted to being in love with Ben, to her mother. 'Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing.' And both she and Ben were fine, so she risked it. "Ben?"  
"Yes, Mal."  
"I love you." She waited to make sure he was ok.

"I know Mal. I have known since the day we met." She sighed in relief, he was joking and ok.

"I had better go. Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Everything. I am so glad I listened to my heart."  
"Me too." They ended their call, and Mal turned to find Evie had entered the room.

"I thought you weren't going to tell him on the phone?"  
"It just happened, but I remembered that I had already told my mother I loved him and nothing happened. And nothing happened to him just now either. I…if she cursed me, I guess I can't live every day afraid to try something new, worried it will trigger a curse."  
"That's true. Ok spill how was the kiss?"  
"I…I had been so worried about a curse, I had refused him so many times, that he knew I would never consciously allow it, so he just did it when I wasn't thinking about it."  
"and."  
"I liked it. I want one, that I am ready for now."  
"What?"  
"Ok, so I was rambling on worried about not being able to live up to what everyone expected the girlfriend of the King should be like, I have no idea how to be a perfect princess, and he just kissed me to stop me from talking. Then he said, 'Stop worrying, I don't want perfection. I had a 'prefect princess' in Audrey and I hated it, every minute of it.'"  
"Oh, M he is too good to be true." She teased. "But really, that's a great way of stopping you."  
"Yeah. Oh and all 4 of us are invited for Sunday dinner at the palace."  
"All of us…to the palace?"  
"Relax, I promise, Belle and Adam are really nice."

"You…call them by their first names?"  
" At their request, and only in private."  
"But still…Oh I don't have enough time to make us outfits for Sunday, that's tomorrow."  
"Oh, I forgot what day it was. Look Belle knows we aren't educated in that type of stuff. I had dinner with her dressed like this."

"But, Sunday dinner is a big thing. I have heard a lot of kids talk about the big meals they have on Sundays."  
"Ok, so I'll call Ben again." She looked at the clock, it was only 10:45, surely still awake.

"Hello, Mal." He said.

"Did I wake you?"  
"NO, I think you like having a phone though?" Ben teased.  
"It is helpful. Especially when your friend is melting down after hearing we are invited to Sunday dinner, and tomorrow is Sunday."  
"Tell Evie, that Sunday dinner at Beast Castle is a casual affaire, unless we have a party. So she's fine."  
"You tell her." Mal handed Evie the phone.

"Ben?" Evie had never used a phone before.  
"Hi Evie, I promise, we are quite casual in my castle. My mother insists on it, unless we are entertaining a bunch of other royals."  
"Oh. What time?"  
"We eat at 4:00."  
"We'll be ready. Mal take the phone back now."  
"Bye Evie." He said but no one heard as Evie passed the phone back to Mal. "Mal?"  
"It's me. Ok so how casual?"  
"What you wore today casual." Mal looked at her tights, and printed dress. "Ok so every day school clothes?"  
"Perfect, just one thing?"  
"Anything?"  
"Have Jay wear something with sleeves."  
"Oh that's easy."  
"We have a few young maids that will swoon." Ben joked. Mal laughed. "Night my love, no more calls tonight, we should both be sleeping."  
"Dreaming?"  
"Yes."

"Night Ben, Love you." And she hung up.

"School clothes casual?"  
"Yes, E. And Ben said Jay needs to wear sleeves, just because of the young girls who work there." They both laughed.


	12. Chapter 12 pt 1

What If Chapter 12

Authors notes: I know these are getting a little fluffy. But once Chapter 13 gets here we will get back to an edgier Mal, they will go back to their own clothes, and back to dealing with class mates and so on. We will see what happens to Doug and Evie, how Chad feels about things, and Audrey's feelings.

Also Chapter 12 will be in two parts. I don't own Descendants and have NO MONEY!

 **Sunday Dinner with a side of confession of a love spell**

The limo arrived around 3:30 to take the gang to Sunday dinner. Evie was still worried she was under dressed, while Jay was pulling at the sleeves on his shirt. Carlos was clinging to Dude. Mal just sat back and tried not to laugh at her friends. Ben was already at the palace, he'd gone there first thing in the morning.

(Earlier that day)

Mal's cell phone rang. She picked it up and hit the button Carlos had shown her to answer a call. "Hello?"  
"Morning Mal."  
"Hi, Ben. Morning. What's up?" Mal was relieved that it was Ben and not some stranger.  
"I have to go up to the palace this morning to do some, as you put it, Kingy stuff, I was wondering if you wanted to come up with me?" Mal was about to say yes, when Evie came in and started to tear through her closet.

"I had better stay here Ben. I have a feeling my friends might need a little centering before we go there today."  
"I understand. That might not be a bad idea. I'll see you later."  
"We will be there. Limo's coming at 3:30?"  
"Yes. Love you."  
"Love you too. Oh I love saying that." She teased.

"Not as much as I love hearing it. I'll see you around 3:45. Good luck trying to keep Evie from going to over board."  
"She has half her closet on her bed already." Mal joked.

"See you later."  
"Bye." And she hung up.

(Present)

The Limo moved up the driveway. Evie sighed, Jay pulled at his sleeves and Carlos hugged Dude closer.

"You three are driving me nuts. I promise, it will be fine, easy, really. Belle and Adam are really nice. Relax and be yourselves. The good ones that is." She teased.

"How, I have these?" Jay pointed to the sleeves. They were just short sleeves, it was the best Mal could do.

"You've worn sleeves before Jay." She reminded him. She knew Ben was really teasing about the ladies that worked at the palace looking at Jay that way, but she did feel at least a little sleeve might be best for today. Carlos, looked overwhelmed at the sight of the Palace. Evie kept looking from her dress to the palace and back again. Mal had gotten her to settle on the dress she had worn for Family day, but Evie was sure it wasn't dressy enough. (Mal was wearing the dress she had on the day they saw their parents on the video screen. She wasn't going all prissy princess. Her Isle wardrobe was fine for Ben and she was going to keep it.)

The palace doors opened as the limo came to a stop. Mal opened the door before the driver could and climbed out. As she did, Belle came out the door. Evie gasped. Belle was wearing a simple yellow dress. Evie, knew Mal had been right. "Welcome to Beast Castle, and welcome back Mal. Please come in. Dude too." She said seeing Carlos clinging to the dog. Belle walked up to Mal and hugged her.

"How are you today Belle?" Asked Mal.

"Fine and you?"  
"Good." She smiled at her friends, showing them how normal Belle could be.

"You're Majesty." Evie said curtsying.

"Evie, here, in private, we are a lot less formal. For days like this, I am Belle, no need for bowing and curtsying. Ben's father is Adam. Please relax. We have tried to make Ben's family live as unroyal as we can. All his friends call us by our names in private that includes you kids too." She moved over and waved them inside. Mal walked in first and found Adam and Ben walking into the front hall way. Mal waved at the father and son pair, who both waved back.

"Mal, welcome back." Adam called as Ben crossed the front hall to greet his girlfriend and her friends.

"It's nice to be back Adam." Mal said.

"Hi guys." Ben said. "Dad you remember Evie, Jay and Carlos, oh and Dude."  
"I do. Welcome, and I am sure Belle has already told you, I am Adam."  
"Nice to see you again, Adam." Jay said putting out a hand to shake with Adam. Adam shook it willingly.

"Ben why don't you take the kids to game room. Dinner is running a few minutes late." Belle said.  
"Of course Mom. Follow me guys." Ben led the four friends into a room filled with not only table games, but a large TV and three large couches for watching.

"WOW." Carlos and Jay said together looking at the TV.

"Can you imagine playing video games on that?" Jay asked Carlos.

"Oh, man that would be awesome." He agreed.

"I have a set-up, we can play some time." Ben said. The boys exchanged looks of pure joy.

Evie and Mal just walked around. Mal had seen a glimpse of the room during her tour, but they hadn't had time to actually go inside. Mal rolled a few balls around on the pool table. She had seen one of these on the island before, but never close up.

"Dinner is ready." A young lady maid came in and said.

"Thank you Giselle." Ben said. "Ok guys follow me." He took Mal's arm. To be funny, Jay and Carlos each took one of Evie's arm. They were lead into the smaller dining room. A round table was set with seven seats. A set of bowls were on the floor for Dude, who went right over to them. Belle and Adam were already seated. Ben pulled out a chair for Mal, then Evie. The boys sat next to Evie. Mal was between Evie and Ben.

The conversation over dinner was comfortable, just as it had been the other day. As the meal went on, Mal could see her friends relaxing. By the time dessert had rolled around, they had discussed possible classes for second term, a trip to the summer palace for spring break, and the start of plans for the end of the school year carnival.

After dinner Mal was asked to join Belle in the library, while Ben took the others to the game room. "Mal, thank you for joining me."  
"Sure." She answered nervously.

"Don't be nervous. I just have a question for you?"  
"Ok?"  
"When did you realize you had feelings for Ben?"  
"Honestly, I think from the moment I met him. But for sure at the tourney match, after I spelled him."  
"Spelled him?" Belle asked, Mal was sure Ben must have told her, but now she knew otherwise, so she felt the need to be honest.  
"Confession time. AS an original part of my plan to get the wand, **before** I spoke to Fairy Godmother, I knew I needed to get close to the wand, and Ben said his girlfriend was up front, so I helped him get rid of Audrey. I gave him a love- spelled cookie before the final tourney match. " Belle just looked at her. "I knew he was never going to be able to get rid of Audrey, I had seen him try and well, she was really good at getting him away from the subject. Heck he never got a word in most of the time I heard them talk. So I gave him the cookie. And it worked…too well. I found out later, from fairy godmother, that when one creates a love spell and uses it on someone who already has feelings for the other, it magnifies. And if both have feelings well, you get the picture. Ben broke out in song, singing how much he loved me, in front of the whole school. It was then I knew I was starting to fall for him. But I was sure during our first date. It was…"  
"I see."  
"I..you're upset that I spelled him aren't you?" Mal asked nervously.

"Not exactly, but I think it's funny you both had feelings for each other and never just allowed it to happen on its own." She came close to Mal, taking her hand. "Sometimes love needs a little help." She smiled at the fond memory that sentence provided.

"I promise, he isn't spelled anymore. It actually washed off in the Enchanted Lake during our first date, but I had no idea. Not till I gave him an Anti-love potion during the carriage ride to the cathedral. He confessed to me he wasn't under my spell anymore and it had washed off in the lake. I asked him if he had been faking his feelings for me, and when he said he hadn't been, I knew then I loved him too."

"I have to say, that is going to be some story to tell your children someday." Belle laughed.

"Wow, that's a long way off." Mal choked out.

"Relax Mal. I don't know about you but Ben plans to go to college, and we support that."  
"I never really thought about it."  
"Auradon University has an excellent art program. Ben says you are an excellent artist. I'd love to see your work sometime."  
"Sure." Mal smiled, relaxing again.

"Ok well you had better go join your friends again." Mal moved towards the door. "Mal, thank you for being honest with me."  
"I will answer anything you ask of me with complete honesty. I want no secrets." Mal spoke without thinking, then wondered if that was such a great idea.  
"I like that." Belle said, and Mal left to join her friends.

Mal found them in the game room watching a movie. Mal moved into the room and slid into Ben's arms. They finished the movie around 8. "Ok. Guys, let's try those video games." Ben said.

Mal and Evie just shook their heads. Belle came in just then. "Ok, since the boys are going to play with their toys, why don't you girls help me in the study? I am on the committee for the summer carnival, I can always use help there." Grateful to leave the video gamers Mal and Evie followed Belle out of the game room. "Ben hardly ever plays that thing, but when he has Chad over, Chad like to play that thing."


	13. Chapter 12 Pt 2

Chapter 12 part 2

 **A picture says a thousand things, and can start a conversation.**

 **(Side note. I forgot to add the part where Ben gave Evie, Jay and Carlos their phones while Mal was with Belle. So there that happened. Sorry.)**

The three ladies went into Belle's study. On the desk was a huge folder with carnival written on it. A shelf, at eye level, encircled the room on it pictures of Belle, Adam and Ben. Belle caught Mal looking. "Oh please feel free to look Mal." So Mal started by the door and walked around the room. Meanwhile Evie went to the desk and sat with Belle looking at the ideas she's had over the years. As Mal walked she saw Belle and Adam's wedding photo, one of her pregnant with Ben. And then so many pictures of Ben as a child, growing up. The last two on the shelf were the most recent. One was taken just before Mal met Belle and Adam on Family day, the other Ben at the castle, in his coronation suit, it must have been the morning of the coronation.

"Oh, Mal I have a new one, can you put it up on the shelf please?" Belle asked, handing Mal a picture frame. Mal turned it over to find the picture of her and Ben taken at the after party. She had no idea anyone had even taken their picture. It was the first time she had seen herself in a picture. She just stared at it for a while before finally putting the frame on the shelf. "I just love how much in love you two are in that picture." Belle says coming up behind her.

Evie joined her.

"M? You're in a picture." Evie said, also finding it hard to believe.

"I know. It's…" Belle moved away from the girls, shocked that neither had ever had their pictures taken. She knew then, these 4 from the island had, had an even more horrible life than she had imagined. What parent has no pictures of their kids?

"Well, how about this carnival?" Belle asked trying to break them out of the horrible memory.

"Yes. So what usually happens?" Mal asks  
"We have rides brought in. And some of the kids run booths. The money raised goes to the charity of choice by the committee. And so far I am the committee, it's too early to choose the students for the committee, but I'd love it if you girls would help. I want something different this year."  
"We…we've never really been to anything like that, we won't be much help." Evie admits.

"That's not a problem. You'll be fine. I am sure we will get lots of help, I usually do. The volunteers get to come here for a brain storming party and that usually draws a huge crowd of helpers. We have raised lots of money over the years for many charities."  
"Such as?" Mal asked.

"Animal shelters, hospitals, one year we helped a small village start to rebuild after a fire."

"Are you thinking of the island, is that why you are looking for our help?" Mal bravely asked.

"Mal!" Evie scolded.

"No it's ok Evie, Mal and I promised no secrets. And it had crossed my mind, and after seeing you girls react to Mal's picture, that's where I am leaning. I just don't know how it will go over."  
"Not sure. We….avoided talking about the island on purpose, we didn't want anyone's pity." Evie confessed. "Things like pictures were rare. Heck three good meals a day were non-existent." Evie stopped after seeing Mal's look.

"Mal?" Belle asked. "Is that true?"  
"I promised no secrets, but the four of us agreed not to talk about the Isle, before that. We aren't looking for charity." Mal turned her back on Ben's mother.  
"I know that, and I am so sorry if this came across that way." Belle said touching Mal's shoulder.

"I know your heart is in the right place, it's just not something we are ready for." Mal confessed.  
"Let's just say, we understand where your heart is in all this, but for the four of us, it's too close to heart to get involved with." Evie agreed.

"Girls, please, I am so sorry." Belle was in tears. Mal and Evie exchanged looks, both feeling guilty. Mal hugged Belle and Evie joined them. "I will pick something else, and I know when you are ready to talk about life on the Isle, if you are ever ready, you know I will listen."  
"We know that." Mal agreed.

"How about a clothing drive, can we maybe donate clothing somewhere?" Evie asked.  
"That's an idea Evie. But we usually raise money and give a check to the charity. But I have an idea, clothing can be a donation to get in, and then cash for the booths and rides."  
"But where would we donate the clothes?" Evie asked  
"The Isle." Mal said, surprising both herself and the other two women in the room. "The money raised can go to another local charity here in Auradon. We can split the difference so to speak. We can cover two different "charities"."

"I think it might work E. Clothing won't really reflect too badly on the Isle, and the actual cash earned will stay in Auradon. Belle?"  
"A compromise, I think I like it. We always make the donation at the gate voluntary so no one will be forced to donate if they don't want to, nor will it turn people off from coming."  
"I like that idea. We'll see how that goes this year, and maybe next year it can go more towards the Isle." Evie said. Mal nodded in agreement.

They spent another hour talking about different types of booths and were busy talking about the end of the year dance when Ben knocked on the door. "Sorry to interrupt this chat session, but it's 10:30 and curfew is in 30 minutes. We need to get back to school."  
"Oh that's right. We will talk again soon girls, maybe an afternoon tea some Saturday."  
"That would be nice." Evie admitted and Mal nodded.


	14. Chapter 13

What If

Chapter 13

Classes resume, and so does some of the anti-VK attitudes.

After the long week celebrating Ben's coronation, school resumed. A lot of the kids were thrilled to see Mal and her friends, and some still had trouble with them being part of the school. As a tradition at A.P. they held the mandatory Monday morning meeting. Fairy Godmother addressed the school.

"Good morning Students. I assume we have all enjoyed coronation week?" All clap. "Very good. I want to share something with you. This video was sent to all your parents this morning, especially those of you who had parents in the cathedral. I want you to know ahead of time. Mal and I had a plan, no one was ever in danger…well until the plan changed." She looked at Jane who looked at the floor. "I want you to see what happened while we were all frozen by Maleficent." Fairy Godmother showed the clip of what happened from the time Maleficent broke through the window, until she unfroze everyone. "Does anyone have any questions? First, kids, come join me." Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos and Ben walked up to the stage, thunderous applause burst from the crowd. The four from the isle exchanged looks. "Ok, anyone?"  
Chad stood. "Mal? If you planned to give the wand to Fairy Godmother why didn't you right away?"  
"Hey Chad, that's actually the one thing I wanted to talk about. My mother was on the roof from the time I got the wand from Jane. She was trying to control me and I was trying to fight it. But seeing Ben, his parents, Fairy Godmother and my friends, it helped me fight her. It wasn't easy believe me."  
"OK. Cool" Chad said.

"So now what?" One of Doug's cousins asked.

"We stay and go right on as we were before coronation day." Jay said.

"And we are all safe?" Another young girl, the foursome didn't know asked.

"Yes. The dome over the isle was repaired as soon as I unfroze everyone. And the hole in the dome was in the top, so really only Maleficent could have escaped." Fairy Godmother reassured.  
"I meant from them?" She said pointing to Mal and her friends.

"You have nothing to fear from them." Ben said. "I have complete trust in them."  
"But they were after the wand?"  
"And we could have left with it, but we didn't." Evie pointed out.

"We aren't here for anything other than what you are here for, an education." Carlos pointed out.

"I assure you Belinda dear, if I thought these kids weren't safe they wouldn't be here." Fairy Godmother again pointed out.  
"They have magic." Another kid pointed out.

"True, Mal and Evie do, and that is an issue that the council has already addressed and the girls are aware of their limitations and the rules of Auradon about magic. That is not a concern for any of you."  
"But are they allowed to do magic?" Chad asked, going with the flow of the negative kids.

"Yes, just the same as anyone else in Auradon who has magic, they are aware of where they can and can't use it. No cheating on tests, tricks and so on. Relax Chad." Ben said, glaring at Chad.  
"I was worried about all those pretty girls having their hair changed back." Chad teased Mal. She laughed and Ben just shook his head.

"Honestly, Chad." Fairy Godmother scolded. "Is there anything else, any other concerns?"  
"So are Ben and Mal an item, for real or was that just magic?" A female voice called out, but no one stood.

"For real." Evie, Jay and Carlos said for the couple, who just exchanged looks.

"But was Chad right did you steal Ben from Audrey?" Mal looked around for both the voice and Audrey. She found neither.  
"I went willingly." Ben admitted. "Mal, helped me realize I was dating the wrong girl. I have already had a talk with Audrey, and she understands." He was also looking around for Audrey. He knew it was unlikely she was here, Monday morning meetings and Audrey never mixed.

"Now enough of this time for first period. Dismissed." She looked at the 5 on the stage and signaled them to follow her. "Ben have you talked to Audrey, I see as usual she wasn't here."  
"I have. She really isn't ok with it, but she understands my feelings, that's what I meant."  
"I see. I will have to get her into my office and show her that clip. Her parents received it as did the other parents."  
"Understood." Ben said moving towards the door, looking at the clock. "Ok, off to class."  
"Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos, here are your new schedules. I have filled in remedial goodness with other classes. If they aren't to your liking let me know. It's only a few weeks until semester ends anyway. Then we have all new classes."  
The four looked at their schedules. Mal now had art. Evie had a design class, Jay had martial arts class, and Carlos had an audio/video class. They all looked at Fairy Godmother and nodded. "Very good."

The rest of the morning went well. Their new classes were the last ones before lunch. They met at lunch and exchanged their opinions of their new classes. "OK, so I should have let Ben sign me up for art, weeks ago." Mal admitted. "But don't tell Ben I said that." She joked.

"The design class is an introduction one, but after the first in-class assignment the teacher thinks I will be placed in advanced next term. I designed a man's suit today." Evie said pulling out her sketch pad.

She was just as good an artist as Mal. "E you are awesome. You should take art with me next term"  
"Maybe I will. I have never drawn anything other than clothing though."  
"Well think about it we have time." Mal said. She looked to Jay. "How was your class?"  
"I got to 'hurt' people without hurting them. This martial arts stuff is a huge stress reliever. I really like it. It teaches control." HE said that first part for Chad who happened to be walking by at the time.  
"Good thing." Evie said while Mal and Carlos laughed. "What about you Carlos?"  
"I am liking it, but I have a huge project due, and because I am new, I have extra time, but… the theme is home."  
"OH." They all say.

"What is the project?" Ben asked coming up to the group. He kissed Mal's cheek, hugged Evie, then high fived Carlos and fist pumped Jay.

"We need to do a video about home. I can't exactly go home for that one."  
"Mal, can you draw somethings from the isle for Carlos to film?"  
"Brilliant." Carlos said, looking at Mal with puppy dog eyes.

"What do you need?" She relented. She actually had quite a few sketches of home, she had done when she had first arrived, when she was actually feeling home sick.

"It has to be a 1 minute video of home. Anything you can get. I have to add music from home, too. No clue what to do about that. We didn't really have any, other than the Bad Apples, and I can't play their stuff here."  
"That's true. Well just find something here and explain there wasn't music on the isle." Evie suggested.  
"Well if he can't accept that, he can talk to fairy godmother." Mal agreed.

"He seems nice, he did tell me to do what I could and he did give me a few extra days, since I was new."  
"There see, your fine Carlos." Evie reassured him.

Audrey walked by and snubbed them. Jane walked past, you could see she was trying to catch Audrey, but the Princess was avoiding Jane's attempts at gaining her attention. As she passed by, Ben looked at Mal. She quickly said the spell and returned Jane's, longer hair. Jane touched her head and mouthed 'Thank you', to Mal.

"Audrey, Audrey." Jane called after the princess again. "My mother needs to see you. You missed morning meeting again."  
"I don't need to miss my beauty sleep over that nonsense." Audrey retorted.  
"Maybe so, but my mother still needs to see you, now." Jane said feeling more confident with her longer hair back.

"Fine." Audrey huffed and walked away.

Jane came back over to the group. "I want to thank you again, for…the other day." She said to Mal.

"It was my fault that you felt you needed the wand Jane. I meant what I said to you." Mal stood to face the younger fairy.  
"Then why change my hair now." Jane asked shyly.  
"I like the confident Jane that comes with that hair. But still, you look lovely either way." Mal said.

"Care to join us?" Carlos asks.

"Thank you." Jane sat down. "Do you like your new classes?" Mal returned to her seat next to Ben after patting Jane's shoulder.  
"We do." Carlos said.

Just then Doug walked up. Evie had danced with him at the after party, but they had never really talked about family day. Doug shook Ben's hand and looked at Evie, his eyes showing sadness. "May I borrow Evie?" He asked the group. Jay was about to object when Evie stood.

"We are here." Mal pointed out their support. She knew Evie had been dreading this talk.

"I know." Evie walked to an empty table and Doug followed.

"I just want to say…I was so wrong! I never should have listened to Chad. But when you took out that spell that sprayed him all I could think of was all those stories my Dad and uncles told me about your mother and I judged you, and I shouldn't have. The look he gave me when I tried to apologize later, and the fact that they were saying that you guys would be sent back for that, I knew I had to live here with them and well…I choose wrong. And I know I have no right to ask for forgiveness, cause I messed up big time, but please, if you can see it in your heart to be my friend again or more…I know I don't deserve it." He blurted out without breathing. Evie touched his arm.

"I understand Doug. I didn't like it, but I understand. It's going to take a while to get back to where we were Doug, but I welcome your friendship." Evie smiled at him. "Start over?"  
"I'd like that. Thank you Evie. That means a lot. I thought I had totally blown it."  
"I know what peer pressure is Doug. It happened a lot back home."  
"I…yeah. Can I join you for lunch."  
"All of us, yes."

"Good." He said following her back to the table.

"We all good?" Jay asked, glaring protectively at Doug. HE wanted Doug to know he was the big brother of Evie and Mal and he took his job seriously.

"Yes." Evie said. Mal looked at her, and she mouthed, starting over. Mal smiled, pleased her friend realized how pressured Doug had been, and that he deserved a second chance.

Meanwhile in Fairy Godmother's office, Audrey was watching the video from when she was frozen with the rest of the people in the cathedral. When it was over, she looked at Fairy Godmother. "So she still could have taken it."  
"Audrey, Mal and I had a plan she was never going to take it. We were going to have her grab it, cut the video feed to the island, then explain to everyone why. Then we were going to turn it back on and say they were arrested and would be serving out their sentences here and that was that. They would be rid of their parents, and no one on the island would have known they hadn't tried to complete their mission. But Jane messed it up."  
"She still threatened Ben with it."  
"No, she was fighting her mother then. She was already on the roof of the cathedral, talking to Mal. Mal was trying to fight the voice in her head, not Ben."  
"I…I just don't know about all this. They came here to take it."  
"Because they were led to believe differently about Auradon and its people. When they learned the difference they changed, and choose good."  
"She spelled Ben."  
"And he was well aware of it. Ben was only spelled for about 24 hours."  
"But she used magic."  
"Magic isn't outlawed, it just isn't used Audrey. And the changing hairdos and a love spell on Ben didn't hurt anyone. It actually taught a lesson to not only Jane, but to Mal and Ben. To me those little spells were life lessons. The spray Evie used on Chad. I gave Mal to use. If it had been done right Chad would have slept for hours. I did it weak on purpose. And no it wasn't for Chad, Evie just didn't think when she used it. We have already addressed that and she was punished accordingly. But it was only a simple knock out spell, so no harm came to Chad. As for Magic, Mal and Evie will be allowed to perform magic, as long as it stays to small things. Anything big and they will be informed and punished. They are well aware of their limits and restrictions."  
"I don't trust them."  
"You are in the minority then Audrey." Fairy Godmother said, opening her office door. "Have a nice day, Dear."

Audrey made it back to the lunch area, to find a crowd around Mal's table. The kids surrounding them were all talking about the video.

"Mal, had you ever seen your mom's dragon form before?"

"Those green eyes, what was that?"  
"What was your mom saying to make you doubt your plan and threaten Ben?"  
"Guys, guys, relax. Give her a chance to eat." Ben defended his girlfriend.

"It's ok Ben. I'd rather give them the truth, than they guess. NO on the Isle there was no magic, so mother couldn't transform. She would talk about the past, so I knew she could do it. The green eyes, was how my mother could control me. It was a lot harder to fight her on the isle. That was the only thing she could do there. Having found out the truth about Auradon helped me fight her, and the power of friendship. What she was saying, was things like Run, bring me the wand. Do it or you'll regret it. You disappointed me again Mal." She let the last one sneak out without thinking. Ben picked up her hand.

"Wow. Thanks for fighting that." Chad admitted. Seeing the look on Mal's face softened Chad just a little. "Let's leave them to eat."


	15. Chapter 14

What If Chapter 14

A secret revealed.

What Mal had said about her mother telling her she disappointed her again, really bothered Ben. For the rest of the day, he couldn't get the sadness of Mal's voice out of his head. He texted her and asked her to meet him at her locker after their last class.

"Hi." She said, when he arrived. "What's up?"  
"Care to take a walk?"  
"MMM, with you?" She teased, putting her books into the locker, and taking the arm he offered.  
"That's the idea." HE led her away from the common area, and into a garden, where they sat on a bench. "I want to ask you something, and if I am asking too much just tell me to back off."  
"I promised your mother the truth always and I make the same with you."  
"And I the same." He looked at her, and Mal became concerned. "I…I can't get what you said about disappointing your mother again out of my head. Did she say that a lot?"  
"Ok, I am going to admit something, but well…" She looked around, seeing no one, she whispered a quick spell. "Make my words be the only thing he can hear, let only Ben hear my confession, loud and clear and let me only hear his." All of a sudden Ben couldn't hear anything other than Mal's voice, the wind in the trees and birds chirping were gone. "Ben on our first date you asked me to tell you something no one else knows. And I did. My middle name is Bertha, and no one but you knows that. What I didn't tell you was that my first name, Mal is a nickname. I am Maleficent Bertha." Mal waited for the look of shock. She saw none. "Did you know that?"  
"Nope. But that's not a big deal. Go on." HE said holding both her hands looking into her eyes. That gave her the strength to finish.

"She said she gave me that name to bring fear to the people of the isle, when either of us was around each other. But she refused to ever call me by that name. She said I needed to earn it. I had to earn the right to be called my own name. I always disappointed her." Mal said looking down at the ground.

Ben lifted her face to look into his eyes again. "I told you on our first date, that I could see good in your eyes, and the fact that even on the isle you couldn't ever do anything bad enough to be called that name, shows I was right. You are good Mal Bertha. And no one has to ever know your full name?"  
"Well Jay, he knows."  
"Jay?" Ben was a bit jealous.  
"Yeah. I have known Jay the longest. Than Carlos, and Last Evie. That's a long story for another time. Not a secret, just a really long story." She said looking up at the sky, it was growing dark. "Looks like it's almost dinner time."  
"Yes. Let's get something to eat. Care to join me?"  
"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled. Our secret confessions are over, allow us to hear everything again."  
"That's a cool spell. Where did you learn that one?"  
"I use it on myself sometimes, to block out voices when I wanted to study, or just not hear the gossip. It's an adaptation from one in my mother's book."  
"Oh, Mal." HE hugged her. "You shouldn't need to block out gossip."  
"I know, and I have gotten better. It was really when we first got here. I haven't used it for that in a long time. Now I use it mainly to have silence in my room sometimes."  
Ben just laughed. "Never thought you'd be popular did you?"  
"No, and it started before we started dating, so don't think you can take credit for it Benny Bear." She teased.

"I wouldn't dream of it Mal." He pulled her close and kissed her. "See still no curse."  
"Thank goodness." Mal smiled.


	16. Chapter 15

What if Chapter 15

A talk with the kids.

Ben came home that next weekend and told his mother about how sad Mal had seemed, when she talked about home and her mother. Belle reassured him, that she just needed to work through everything, and to give her time. But Belle had a plan of her own.

The following week, Belle arrived on campus to volunteer in the library, she did that from time to time. She waited and watched for some of Mal and Ben's friends. She came across Lonnie first. She knew of all the Auradon Prep kids Lonnie was the most accepting of the Isle kids coming over. No one knew it but Belle had seen all of Lonnie's Schools of Secret videos. She knew it was Lonnie from the beginning. She had recognized her voice.

"Lonnie, how are you?"  
"Queen Belle, volunteering this week?"  
"Yes. Got a few minutes to talk?"  
"Sure, about?"  
"Mal and her friends. I am just hoping they are fitting in, after…the coronation."  
"Yes. I think they are fitting in."

"Has anything happened, does anything worry you?"  
"They were doing ok before, better now I think. I…"  
"What?"  
"Before, once, about two weeks after they got here, I think I made them feel bad for saying something."  
"What happened?"  
"I found them in the dorm kitchen, around 10:00. They were baking cookies. They got a little upset when I took a taste. They asked me if I thought it was missing something, when I said chips, chocolate chips. They had no idea what they were. I took them out, and added them to the batter. I told them they were the most important food group. They really had no idea what they were. I asked them, didn't your mom's ever make you guys chocolate chip cookies? Like when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh out of the oven with a glass of milk and she makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective? That's when I saw them look at the floor. Mal said it was different where they were from. I said yes, well even villians love their kids. I swear they were all about to cry. Queen Belle, I don't think their parents ever expressed love for them. Or even loved them. Look how small Mal's mom became after that spell."  
"Have they ever talked about home?"  
"No, it always seemed as if when they did, they would quickly shut down and change the subject."  
"I see, I want to thank you Lonnie. I am just worried about their wellbeing, after all that happened in the past few weeks."  
"I like them, I want them to fit in. It's fun having someone different around, to shake things up."  
"I agree."  
"And I will say Ben is so much more himself, now that he has a different girlfriend." Lonnie joked.

"I see the same thing in him."  
Lonnie curtsied and walked away. Belle didn't see anyone else she really wanted to question that day.

The next afternoon, she ran into Jane. "Good afternoon, Queen Belle."  
"Afternoon Jane dear. How are you today?"  
"Well and yourself?"  
"Well. Can I help you look for something?"  
"I…I was wondering about Carlos' story. I mean his story doesn't have any royalty involved, and well I am just not familiar with it. It's not really one that Auradon History class covers."  
"What can you tell me about the kids, have they ever made you worried about them?" Belle asked, searching the shelves for Cruella's story.  
"No, not really. I mean, I was kind of the first one, they talked to, well Mal and Evie. They were nice to me. They may have started out being my friend to get close to Mom, but I know Mal meant what she said to me. Mal and Evie have a friendship I could only dream about having with someone. I imagine they have been friends all their lives."  
"You would be surprised, Mal and Evie have only been friends for a few months."  
"Really!" Jane was shocked.

"I don't know the whole story, but I believe Evie was home schooled up until a few weeks before they came over here."  
"Wow." Jane said, Belle handed her the book she was looking for. "Queen Belle, I wonder if they were treated well by their parents. They seem so out of place when they observe the other kids and their parents."  
"I don't think they did Jane, dear. I am working on that."  
"Oh, that's a good thing."  
"Have they ever talked about home?"  
"Not to me. I only ever remember them talking about never having boyfriends before coming here, well Evie. That was before Mal spelled…oh oh."  
"It's ok Jane, I know about the cookie."  
"That's good then. Well before that, Evie was sort of Chad's girlfriend, but really she was used by him. Mal said she didn't need a boyfriend. And then the next day she was Ben's girlfriend. But Mom figured out the love spell right away. I mean that song…"  
"Song?"  
"OOPS. I didn't mean…"  
"It's ok Jane. Just explain please, no one is in trouble."  
"Mal...well after the tourney game, Ben kind of broke out in song confessing his love for Mal. That's…how Audrey was um…dumped. She latched onto Chad which kind of hurt Evie, at least that's what Lonnie told me. But Mal…she jumped right in and made Evie feel so much better. That's why…well she knew just what to say, and that made me believe they were lifelong friends."  
"Ben once said, they didn't really call themselves friends before coming here, they just hung out."  
"Oh, so that's why Mal said, 'us being friends makes me happy.' During the coronation."  
"Yes. I guess so. Thank you for your help Jane. You have helped me a lot. I want Mal and her friends to be happy here, and if you and the other kids that are accepting of them, can help I really like that." 

The next person Belle found was Chad. She was leery to talk to him after what happened at Family Day and what Jane had said about Chad's using of Evie, but she also felt having Ben's long time friend's opinion might be a good thing too.

"Queen Belle, how are you today?"  
"Well and yourself?"  
"Not too bad. You volunteering this week?"  
"I am. Can I ask you something?" She dared to venture.  
"Sure." He answered nervously.

"What do you think of Mal and her friends?" She bravely asked.  
"I…I was wrong about them. I mean…well, Mal does make Ben happy, and well…after dating, if you can call it that, Audrey for a few days, I can see how annoying she can be. Heck I have no idea how he put up with it for as long as he did."  
"I think he did it out of duty, more than anything else."  
"True." He would have gone on, but Audrey was walking up to them. "Afternoon Audrey."  
"Princess Audrey, good to see you." Belle asked

"Queen Belle, you're at school this week. How interesting."  
"I volunteer here from time to time." She reminded her. "Can I help you with something dear?"  
"I can find it." She said walking away.

"Thank you for talking with me Chad. It is nice to see you again, and I am glad you have changed your opinion of our newest members of Auradon."  
"Yea." He bowed and left. Belle decided to search out Audrey and see what she was up too.

She found her looking at the books in the family history section. Belle stood back seeing Audrey pull a book on her own family history. Belle was surprised that Audrey was needing to read about her own story. Belle walked away.

Audrey sat in a quiet area of the library and read over her family history. Nope, there was nothing in there she didn't already know. No, there was nothing in there that would make her like Mal. It was then Fairy Godmother happened to walk up to her and see what she was reading. "Audrey, there is something in there you aren't seeing?"  
"Why's that?" Belle came closer to listen.  
"Because it isn't written in there. Maleficent only put your mother to sleep. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather put everyone else asleep, so that the court didn't know Maleficent had been successful in her attempt to put your mother to sleep for 100 years. Than they rescued your father and he broke the spell. They weren't asleep for more than a few hours."  
"That's not what…really."  
"Yes. I can have you speak to the other fairies. They want to meet Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. Especially Mal."  
"My mother's good fairies want to meet her?" Audrey objected, Belle was shocked at her attitude.  
" Yes. I just finished speaking to them and I was looking for Mal."

"I haven't seen her today. And I really don't run in her circle."  
"That's your choice Audrey." Fairy Godmother said moving on. Belle watched Fairy Godmother leave and then moved over to speak to Audrey.

"May I ask you something Audrey?" Belle asked.

"Of course."  
"What is it about Mal and her friends you don't like?"  
"They changed everything. Everything I was taught is different now."  
"Life is full of changes Audrey."  
"No, it didn't have to be. If Ben hadn't had those…those villians come over here, I would still be with Ben, and things would be fine. But now. I am single, and Ben is under some stupid love spell or something, I mean why else would he leave me?" Audrey pouted.

"I hate to tell you dear, but Ben isn't under a spell. Fairy Godmother made sure of that."  
"Whatever, she stole him from me, and she messed everything up."  
"Mal and her friends are welcomed here Audrey. I am sorry you can't accept that."  
"I won't accept that. She has messed everything up, just as her mother did."

"History has many versions of the same story Audrey. Different people tell the same story in a different way. Opinion and time can skew a story."  
"I know my Grammie remembers her story."  
"That's true, as she saw it. Mal's mother saw it a different way. The other fairies saw it their way."  
"My Grammie's way is the only truth I will accept."

"And that is your right. Just realize there are others points of view." Belle said and walked away. She knew there was no changing he mind…yet.


	17. Chapter 16

What If Chapter 16

Later that afternoon, Belle walked into the dorms, and called up to Ben's room. He came down surprised to find his mother here.

"Mom?" HE hugged her. "What brings you to campus?"  
"I have been here all week at the library. Can we go for a walk and talk?"  
"Anytime." He took his mother's arm and they headed out. They went into the common area, and then to the garden, his mother's second favorite thing after a library was a garden. Once inside the garden. Ben waited for his mother to talk.

"I decided to volunteer this week, to see how Mal and her friends were doing."  
"Mom. They are fine. We just need to give them a chance to fit in."  
"Ben, I spoke to a few of the kids, like Lonnie, Chad and Jane."  
"Chad?"  
"He surprised me with his change in tone about the kids."  
"I think the video of what happened after he was frozen, and seeing himself clinging to Doug, had an effect on him."  
"I do too."  
"Mom what have you been up to?"  
"I asked them about Mal and her friends."  
"And?" He knew not to object to his mother, he loved her too much, and well she had a way of finding out the truth from people even if they didn't want to tell anyone else.

"Well I did find out Audrey will be an issue. Fairy Godmother even told her that it was the three fairies that put everyone else asleep besides her mother. That really Maleficent only put Aurora asleep, but that didn't faze her. She has it stuck in her head that what Grammie says is the truth and to heck with everything else. I understand why she feels that way. I mean that woman practically raised Audrey. Her parents, well they didn't have much of a choice, the guilt trip Leah put on them every time she had a chance."  
"What?" Ben had never heard his mother speak negatively about another royal family.  
"Oh, right you were too young to remember, by the time you were old enough it just happened with a look. Audrey was born a few weeks early. Leah told Aurora it was her fault for not doing what she said, that she never had a chance to raise her and that if she had she would have listened to her and Audrey would have been born on time. Every chance Leah had that poor woman was given that speech. When Audrey wouldn't sleep through the night, when she wanted to wear pants out to play, you get the idea, and every time Aurora gave in. By the time Audrey was three Leah was basically in charge. That's when she fired Hayley."  
"Hayley, wasn't she the nanny I had?"  
"Yes she started with us just before you turned three. She is where I got the information from. Leah fired her because she said she could do it better herself. I happened to need a new nanny for you because Judith, who had been your father's nanny as well, had decided to retire."  
"Ok, now I get the whole devotion to Queen Leah Audrey has, but still."  
"Think about it Ben, Mal and her friends were raised to hate all of us here for what they did to their parents, that's the same for Audrey. She was raised with a single point of view, and well, she's just not seeing the truth, because she hasn't seen the other side, not really."  
"Mom, you are brilliant." Ben smiled. "Carlos' project might help."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Oh, sorry, Carlos is in an Audio Video class, he has to do a 1 minute video about home. Since he can't go home Mal is giving him sketches of home to use. I am wondering if I can help him. Can we send armed guards and a photographer over to the island and get real pictures?"  
"You are the king son." She smiled.

"Done. Ok so who else did you talk to?"  
"Jane and Chad, and they were helpful, remind me later to ask you about a song?"  
"I was under Mal's spell then." He blushed.

"Oh sure. But Lonnie's conversation was the one that struck me as the hardest to hear. She said she had found the four of them baking one night."  
"Cookies?"  
"Yes, oh the love spell, no wonder why they were concerned when Lonnie stuck her finger in the batter. Anyway, she was asked if it was missing anything, she brought up chocolate chips for the cookies, talking about baking them with her mom when she was sad. Ben she said the looks on their face, she will never forget. She said, well I just assumed that even villians loved their kids." Belle held both her son's hands, afraid of his reaction. "Son, Lonnie said she was sure they were all about to cry. Mal told her, it's not like that where they are from. I wanted to run out of the library, find all four of them and hug them, and tell them I love them." Belle looked at her son, and she knew he had figured that out a while ago. "Son?"  
"Mal once told me she didn't know what love was. I promised then I would teach her, and told her so."  
"I raised a great son." Belle hugged her son. "Now about that song?"  
"Ask Mal, I believe she has it on her phone." He smirked.

"You know I will." Ben nodded. "Let's go find her, no not for the song. I just need to see her."  
"Sure." They left the garden, neither noticing they had been ease dropped on by Audrey.

They found Mal in the common area alone sketching. Before she could put it away, Ben was sure she was sketching the island. "Mal." Belle called to her.

"Queen Belle, Ben. Um, hi." She said stuffing her sketches away.

"Don't stop on our account. Are these for Carlos' project?" She asked. Mal looked at Ben who shrugged. Mal pulled one out.

"Yes. This is the market." It was just a pen and ink sketch, but Ben hoped she would be adding color. "I just need to add a little color."  
"A little?" Ben asked.

"The island isn't all bright and sunny. The dome makes it rather gray." Mal admitted, 'dang how do these two get me to admit so much about that place.'

"Mal, I was thinking, I might be able to help Carlos."  
"How?"

"Send a photographer and a guard over there to take actual photos."  
"Not a good idea Ben. Trust me, they won't make it out with the camera."  
"Mal?" Belle said.

"You were surprised I had never seen my picture before, camera's rarely make it to the island, and if they do, they have no film or don't work." Mal pointed out to Belle. "A real working camera, yea, even if they have a few guards, they will be a target."  
"Guess it's a good thing I talked to you then."  
"Yeah. So what brings you to Campus on this lovely Friday, Belle?" Mal said changing the subject.

"I volunteer in the library from time to time, and did so this week."  
"I must have missed you, I was in there about an hour ago."  
"I was with Ben then." She smiled at her son. "Did you find what you were looking for?"  
"I needed a book for my art class, and yes, Ms. Dianna found it right away."  
"Diana is a great librarian. Its almost dinner time, how about we head to town for dinner?" Belle asked. Mal looked at her clothes, she was wearing black jeans and a purple top, with a small waist jacket on. "I like you the way you are Mal. Never change."  
"But.." Ben just picked up her right hand, the one that proudly displayed his signet ring, and kissed her hand."

Belle smiled, 'Yes this girl is exactly who her son needed to be the real Ben.' She thought to herself.


	18. Chapter 17

What If 17

(Author's note: I got the Enchantress's name form IMDB's description of the live action Beauty and the Beast coming out in 2016 or 17. The story of Agathe also comes from the Beauty and the Beast animated movie as well as the Enchanted Christmas, they just didn't name her that I remember)

Magic lessons

Mal and Evie started their first Magic class the second week after the coronation. The girls walked quietly and nervously into Fairy Godmother's office at 6pm that Wednesday. No one was around. "Good Evening girls. Please come in. Close the door." Mal shut the door. "I want to welcome you. And first start off by saying, I will do what I can to help you Evie, but witch magic is different from fairy magic."  
"I understand that. My mother made me memorize all her spells, I have never tried any of them, at home we had no magic, and here, well I don't have access to some of the ingredients, I have to say some of them are out there."  
"I see. Ok so your first homework assignment will be to write out some of the spells. I will see what I can do for ingredients." Fairy Godmother smiled. "For now, I want you to practice with the mirror. I want you to see if you can find certain things, I have a list for you." She handed Evie a list. "Just write down where these things are. Some are just everyday items, others are actually lost artifacts that belong to different nobles, lost over time."  
"Oh, ok. I was worried I wouldn't be able to do anything useful, this is nice." She looked over the list.

"Good, good. Mal, we are going to work on a little spell here, that will transform things. Have you ever tried that?"  
"Well, yes, the hair spell."  
"That's right so that went well, then. What else have you done?"

"I have opened a locked door, activated my mother's spinning wheel, a love spell and anti-love spell, and the sleep spray, and I have a privacy spell for conversations. Oh and defended the four of us against my mother, and grabbed your wand from her."

"Ok, then we will work on transformations some more. I want you to change this fake flower into a real one." Mal moved to pull out the spell book. "No. You have the power in you to produce your own spells. You did it against your mother. Spells don't need to rhyme either, just say what you desire to happen.

"I…I'll try. Imitation flower that I hold, become real once more." Mal watched, and nothing happened. "What went wrong?"  
"Oh, you said once more, and this flower was never real."  
"I…I get it. Flower in my hand go from cloth to real." And the flower in her hand became real. Mal was thrilled.

"You just need to know your subject and it will happen. Very good. Now a little harder. This is a feather from a peacock. See if you can make it turn into a peacock."  
"feather from a peacock, return to your bird." It just disappeared. Mal, sighed, than spotted another feather. She picked it up and tried again. "Feather from a peacock, become the bird you belong to." And with that the feather floated into the air and a peacock appeared. Mal was super please. "Oh I have never seen a peacock before, what lovely colors. Now what will we do with it?"  
"Oh she will be fine if we let her free after our class. Here are a few other things to try, while I check on Evie."

Evie had made it half way through her list, when she came across a name. She was about to skip it when Fairy Godmother came over. "Who is this?" Evie asked, "and why do I need to find her?"  
"Agathe is the enchantress that cursed King Adam." That caught Mal's attention.

"And why would we need to find her?" Mal and Evie both ask together?  
"Come sit girls, Agathe isn't bad, that's why she was never sent to the Isle. When Adam was much younger he was a spoiled, selfish young prince. He was a demanding, awful child. Agathe came to the castle on Christmas Eve and asked for shelter from the storm in exchange for a single red rose. HE turned her away. Agathe warned Adam, that looks can be deceiving and that he shouldn't assume. But he turned her away a second time. She transformed into a beautiful enchantress and placed a spell on Adam and his staff. I believe you know the rest."  
"Well yes, but she…oh I see, she wasn't bad really, she was teaching Adam a lesson."

" She is a witch Evie dear, I am hoping she can help us."  
"I am game." Evie said.

"Does Adam know we are looking for her?"  
"I have talked to Adam and he holds no ill will against her. She brought him Belle so he is fine with it, in fact he would like to speak to her and thank her for the lesson she taught him."  
Mal sighed, and hoped she was right. Mal returned to her transformations and Evie held up the mirror. "Mirror Mirror that I hold, please show me where Agathe can be found." The mirror fogged over, and nothing. Evie looked at Fairy Godmother. "I was afraid of that, she may not want to be found. I feel she may think she will be shipped off to the Isle."

"Mirror, mirror if you can please let Agathe know we only want her help and no harm will come." The mirror glowed bright, then nothing. "Oh well I will try later."  
"I want you to make sure you keep that hidden in your room Evie. People know you have it, and they will try and take it."

"I have a hiding place already. A loose floor board under my bed."  
"Safe. Finish the list." She looked at the clock it was already 800. "Mal how are you doing?"  
She turned to see Mal had changed a plastic egg into a real one, a empty water jug was now filled, and a stuffed duck was now real. "Excellent. Ok it's past 8:00 and you have classes tomorrow. Evie, finish the list up. Mal I want you to come up with a transformation spell that can transform your appearance."  
"Wow, ok." 

The girls brought the two animals, Mal had transformed out to the court yard, and went back to the dorms. After entering their room, Evie tried again to find Agathe. Mal tried to transform a picture she had drawn of a cat into a real cat. Nothing.

"Maybe, because it's paper?" Evie suggested.

"Good point E. The other stuff I had earlier, were actual objects. How about you?"  
"Nope, still fog."  
"Should be interesting." Mal stated. Evie nodded. "Ok, well I still have a few more sketches for Carlos."  
"And I have homework."

The girls finished their work and headed off to bed.


	19. Chapter 18

R…What if 18

An unexpected result.

The audio video class Carlos was taking was connected to the schools web site. And the project of the month with the highest grade, was posted on the web site. Carlos worked feverishly photographing the drawings Mal had worked hard for him. HE called the girls into his room when he was done. He had finally chosen a song that was close enough to represent home, so he was done and ready to show it off. The girls plopped down on the bed while Jay sat at the table, and Carlos put on the DVD.

After the minute long video finished, Mal and Evie clapped. Jay, slapped Carlos on the back. "Great job pal. Felt like home."  
"Ben had wanted to send a photographer over to help." Carlos admitted. "But I told him there was no way that was a good idea."  
"I told him the same thing." Mal said, the other two nodded in agreement. Mal had to laugh, Ben really had wanted to help, but at least everyone agreed with her. "That nut, he tried all of us."  
"He does like to help." Jay agreed.

"Hey, guys, just so you know if I get the highest grade, this will be up on the school's website."  
"Yeah, we know." Jay teased. "It's all good. I have been thinking…about our agreement to not talk about home. I think maybe it's time to…talk about it."  
"I was thinking the same thing." Evie and Carlos agreed.

"I guess it's time to let them in on the fun we had." Mal consented with a little sarcasm. "But we just answer their questions, we don't advertise we are willing to talk. I don't want to be surrounded by questions for days."  
"True. Ok, just brief answers." Jay says.

"Yes."

That Friday the project grades were posted on the door as Carlos entered his class, and he had placed highest. HE quickly texted his friends, "I placed highest, it goes up after class." Mal read it and texted Ben. "Carlos' video goes live in one hour."

"Ok. You guys ready?" Was his reply.  
"We are."

After third period Mal and Ben had a free period. Jay and the others had a class. Ben met up with Mal to view the video. He met up with her in the common area. He pulled out his laptop and pulled up the video. After watching it, he looked at Mal. "I love your work."  
"Thanks. It really doesn't give the isle's true colors, but you get the idea."  
"I see your locker art." He teased. "You did that a lot?"  
"Yes. I kind of wanted people there to remember that my Mom was in charge," She pointed out.

"How did your mom get to be in charge?" Ben asked, trying to see how much Mal was willing to share.  
"She just took over, the only one who really objected was Evie's mother. They weren't exactly friends."  
"Is that why you and Evie weren't friends?"  
"In a way yes."  
"Go on, we still have 45 minutes till next period." He hoped he wasn't pushing, but she was already sharing, so he thought he'd try.

"Yea, so everyone knows why my mom went after Aurora. Leah and her husband not inviting her to that stupid Christening really hurt my mother. So more background, I met Jay when I was 5, first day of school, that's why he knows my full name. Evie wasn't in our class yet, she wasn't in school that first year. The following year, she was going to turn 6, and Evil Queen decided to send her. It was after Jay and I had turned 6."  
"So Jay is the oldest?"  
"Right than me, then Evie and Carlos is the youngest, by almost 2 years, but he is really smart and he caught up to us in our classes, and was with us even though he was younger."  
"So Evie was turning 6?" He prompted.

"EQ threw Evie a huge party, she had party favors, cake, everything…but they didn't invite me. I thought it was Evie who didn't want me. Mother went NUTS. Sent all the kids home and banished Evil Queen and Evie to house arrest. That's why Evie was as we called it Castle schooled. There are a few larger houses on the island, and they are castle like. Mine and Evie are two of them. Anyway, about two months before you called us over here, Evie turned 16 and EQ felt 10 years was long enough, so she sent her to Dragon's Hall. Mom didn't notice, but I did. As soon as I realized who she was I set about my revenge. But then Carlos befriended her, and he found out, it was only EQ that didn't want me there, and Evie got in trouble with her mother because she wanted me there, in fact she begged her mother not to exclude me. SO…she started hanging with Me, Jay and Carlos. It was really interesting how you happened to pick us four."  
"I was drawn to your names, when I saw a list of which Villians had kids old enough to come to AP."  
"Fate I guess."

"I guess." He didn't dare tell her, he had been dreaming about the isle, and the villians names kept coming to him as he looked over the list, as if he were drawn to them.

By the end of the day, a lot of kids had seen the video. They had been asked a few questions but not as much as they thought. Most people were interested in who did the drawings, and impressed with Mal's work. That night Mal and Ben were having a private meal at the palace when Belle and Adam returned from a dinner at Snow White's castle. Ben shared the video earlier with his parents, before they had left and Mal had arrived.

"Mal, Dear, how are you?" Belle greeted her.  
"Fine thank you, how are you?"  
"Fine. Ben shared Carlos' work with us. Your drawings are excellent."  
"Thank you. I spent a lot of time in my room, it was something to do."  
"Your room?"  
"Yes. My mother had very high expectations for me which I never quite lived up too."  
"Oh dear. Mal, care to take a walk?" Belle asked of Mal.  
"Really mom, you're going to ask her now?" Ben knew this had to do with the love spell again.  
"Of course dear." She winked at Ben. "Grab your phone Mal. Please."

Mal gave Ben an odd look and he just shook his head as Mal followed Belle out of the room. "Ok so Ben told me about the song." Belle smirked, Mal looked at the floor.  
"Oh. Yea, the love spell did that." Mal admitted.  
"I know that. I want to see it please."  
"I…yeah, ok." Mal pulled the video up that someone sent her. She had no idea who did it, but there it was one day. She pulled it up and played it for Belle. Mal was blushing by the time it was over.

"I see whoever caught this caught you too." Belle pointed out. "You weren't thrilled at first."  
"No. I didn't want the attention. But as he kept singing it…it made me think. I didn't realize at first that he was the boy in my dream." She let slip.

"Dream?" Belle had caught the reference.

"I had a dream about a boy before I came here." Mal admitted.  
"Dreams can tell a lot." Belle pointed out, Mal wondered if Ben had ever shared any of his dreams with her.  
"I was planning to talk to Fairy Godmother about it at my next class."  
"That might be a good idea." Belle agreed, patting Mal's hands. "Was Ben that boy?" She needed to know.  
"Yes. It didn't dawn on me until he took me on our first date. He took me to the place in my dream."  
"I see. And where would that be?"  
"The enchanted lake."  
"Wow. He…that is his favorite alone place. He…"  
"Never took Audrey did he?"  
"Not that I am aware of. Then again you have his ring and she never had that either."

"I…Yes." Mal twisted it on her finger.

"Mal, he loves you. The you, you are from the day he met you. Don't ever change, to be the kind of girl everyone else expects Ben to be dating. It's who you are, that he fell in love with. The girl in his dream." Belle slapped her hands over her mouth.

"His dream?" That answered Mal's question.  
"Ask him about it sometime."  
"I will. It's hard not to want to fit in, for Ben's sake."  
"Don't Mal. Trying to fit in never works, trust me. Please stay who you are. Ben wants you the way you are, the Mal you are. Don't become a prissy princess." She used Mal's term, and Mal had to giggle.  
"I understand."  
"We had better go back. Can you send me that video, I would love to show Adam."  
"Sure." Mal giggled and sent the video to Belle's phone. Now that Carlos had shown her how to use it she was having fun with the phone.

They walked back into the dining area and Ben was ready to go. "It's getting late, we had better get ready to go." Mal hugged her hosts and headed for the car. 


	20. Chapter 19

S…What if 19

Boxes and Boxes.

"MAL!" Evie yelled, throwing a small pillow at Mal. "Mal wake up that's your phone going off."  
"What the spoiled milk." Mal cursed. She pulled the phone off the night stand. "CRAP, what could she want at …oh hell it's 6:30 in the morning." Mal looked at the clock display on her phone. "Hello Fairy Godmother." Mal's sleepy voice croaked out.  
"Mal dear I am so sorry to wake you but I need to see you in my office right away."  
That caught Mal's attention and she woke right up. "Am I in trouble?"  
"I just need to see you right away. OH and come alone please." She knew that Mal would try and bring Evie with her.

"OK, I'll be there in a few minutes, I have to get dressed." Mal hung up and looked at Evie.

"What?" Evie asked sitting up to get ready to head out.

"Nope, go back to bed. She only wants me." Mal said pointing to herself.  
"What did you do?" Evie asked, looking at Mal.  
"Nothing, that's just it. I haven't done anything that I know of. I…I'll let you know." She said pulling jeans on. After finishing dressing Mal walked out and over to Fairy Godmother's office. She was let into the building by Jane. "Jane what's going on?" Mal asked the now, not so quiet younger Fairy.

"I have no idea, I just know they started arriving at 5 this morning."  
"They?" Mal was shocked, and really worried now. IF people were in there, she was in some major trouble.  
"Boxes and boxes." Jane said, showing Mal into her mother's inner office. Half the office was filled with cardboard boxes. 8 huge ones to be exact.

"Come in and close the door Jane."  
"Me?"  
"Yes. You are the only one else on campus that know these are here." Fairy Godmother referred to the boxes. Mal looked at the huge pile of cardboard boxes.

"May I ask what is going on?" A mystified Mal asked.

"Mal…without my knowing it, just after the coronation, King Adam sent men to your mother's home on the isle. They cleaned it out. Adam felt you had a right to what belonged to you before your mother's home was looted. He also felt we needed to have anything that your mother left behind, just in case."  
"WHAT! Right after they saw that on the TV. Was he asking for trouble?" Mal was more than shocked, no wonder Ben thought he could send a few guys over to take pictures for Carlos.  
"From what they said, no one did anything, most people ran and hid."

"But these things could be cursed, or worse…"  
"That's why we are here." Just then the three ladies popped into the room. Mal turned to see none other than Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. Mal took a deep breath, 'Yeap I am in trouble.' Mal thought to herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The three fairies said.

"I…you're not.."  
"Mad at you?" The one in blue said.

"Of course not dear." The one in green agreed.

"We have been looking forward to meeting you. We plan to help Fairy Godmother with your magic lessons." The one in red added. Mal dropped into the closest chair. "I believe we have overwhelmed the poor child."

"I never got a chance to tell her you three wanted to meet her and help me with the lessons for herself and Evie oh and Jane too."  
Mal just shook her head, in shock. She just kept looking around the room, from the boxes, to the fairies and then to poor Jane who looked as overwhelmed as Mal felt.

"ME?" Jane asked. "Magic lessons for me?"  
"Yes, dear, you will be joining Mal and Evie on Wednesday nights for magic class. You made the wand work, you have it in you dear one."  
"WOW." Jane and Mal said together.

"But that's not why we are here. We are here about the boxes. Let's get to it." The one in Red said. Mal had no idea which Fairy was which.

"We need to do this carefully. First, we need to enchant the room, to block any curses and so on." The one in green said. "Repeat with me. _**"This room is sacred, no curse or enchantment may unfold."**_ The entire room said it including Jane. The room glowed a bright orange, and then faded. "Ok first box."

The first box was from Mal's room. After she opened it, she was able to tell them where it was from. "These are my shoes. The things in here are from my room. My clothes I left behind mainly. And my bedding." Mal looked through the box. Jane labeled the box. They moved on to the next one. More of Mal's things. This time school books and her drawings. "Dragon Hall books and my art work." Mal said as Jane labeled. The third box contained more of Mal's room. This time curtains and jewelry. Also a few books Mal had on her book shelf in her room, ones she had never bothered to read…fairy tales. Jane labeled the box and they moved to the next. Mal looked at the clock and saw it was 10 am. "I need to text Ben and tell him I am busy, we were supposed to study for our Chem 2 test this afternoon. And I should tell Evie I am not in trouble."  
"Of course. We'll take a break." Fairy Godmother said. Mal decided it was best to call them both, so Fairy Godmother knew she wasn't saying anything about the boxes. She called Ben first.

"Morning, Benny Bear." Mal teased.

"Hi. What time are we meeting to study?"  
"I may have to cancel. I have a project assignment from Fairy Godmother and it's a big one."  
"Oh, they've arrived then?"  
"Excuse me?" Mal asked.

"Your stuff from the isle." So Adam had told Ben.

"How did you know?" Mal asked looking at Fairy Godmother who shrugged.

"Dad told me. He said it was easy to pack them, but harder getting them onto a boat and over here. They have been under armed guard on the docks of the Isle for a month. We have been trying to find a ship that was willing to carry them. Dad had to commission one to get them over here."  
"Ben, that wasn't…thank him for me. I am glad to have some of my other clothes and my art."  
"I look forward to seeing it."  
"Sure. Thanks. I'll let you know what's up."  
"Did I.."  
"Bye Ben." She said hanging up before he said it. She quickly texted, 'sorry too many people here. I have Aurora's three fairies here as well as Fairy Godmother and Jane. Love you.'

'I understand. Luv you.' he texted back.

Next Mal called Evie. "Hey E."  
"M, wow still there what in the rotten apples did you do?"  
"Nothing…I…I am meeting with Flora, Fauna and Merryweather." She quickly thought up.

"Oh…Wow, how's that going?"  
"Better than I thought, actually. They are going to be helping the three of us in magic class."  
"Three?"  
"Jane's joining us."

"Yes." Evie cheered. "about time."

"I'll tell her you said that. Ok, not sure when I'll be back."  
"Your study date with Ben?"  
"Already taken care of."  
"OK. Later M."  
"Later E." Mal turned to Fairy Godmother. "How am I going to explain all these extra clothes, my art and the other stuff to Evie, Jay and Carlos?"  
"Well the thing is you won't be getting this stuff right away. We will need to check it for enchantments and curses. So it will come to you a few things at a time."  
"That might make it a little easier. After a while once we've gotten through it all, you can explain to your friends."  
"I am just hoping they won't be mad that I have everything I left behind and they don't."  
"That is a good point." The green one said. Mal really had to become brave and ask which one was which, or at least hope one of them called the other by name so she could figure it out on her own.

"I am glad you are concerned about your friend's feelings Mal, Dear." The blue one said.

"Thank you." Mal agreed shyly. "There is stuff I don't want as well. Stuff that doesn't fit me, and stuff that just isn't me anymore."  
"Once we go through the boxes we can make a discard and a keep pile."  
"We can send anything you don't want back."  
"That would be a good idea." Mal said.

They went into another box, this time it was stuff belonging to Maleficent. "Those things are from mother's room, I think, I wasn't really allowed in there."  
"Did she only have the one spell book?"  
"That I was given yes, but that doesn't mean anything."  
"Ok, we will lock anything belonging to Maleficent in a magic blocked room. Close the box."  
"What if Mal's things were in the box?" Jane asked as the fairies magically pooped the box away.

"They packed each room separately, so unless Maleficent took something of Mal's it won't be in there."  
"She took stuff all the time, and unless its my art I don't need it." Mal said.

"Ok. So we go on." The green one said. "Next box looks like books, we had better touch them just in case." They went through the box of book, and found a few loose pieces of paper inside some of the books. A few hard written spells, but nothing that seemed like a curse. But Fairy Godmother kept those out, and placed them into a magic protected box. That box from the Isle was sent to the magic free room. The next box was all clothing of Maleficent, and after checking it for hidden papers and trinkets it was sent away. The last box contained Maleficent's jewelry. Mal immediately shut the box. "It's her jewelry, send it away I know that stuff is cursed, she made sure I knew that." Pop, the box was gone. Mal sat down, exhausted. She looked at the clock. 100. She was starving.

"I…never ate this morning." She admitted. And like that the 4 fairies created a lunch for them all to eat.

"I am so sorry we are pushing this on you Mal, but we want it all sorted today, while we are all here to hold the barrier. Let us finish eating then sort your things."  
"I understand." She texted Ben while she ate saying she would be there a lot longer than she thought, and could they study the next day. He agreed.

It took another 3 hours to sort through Mal's items. When they were done, she had one large box to keep, and the rest was pooped back to the Isle. They left it outside the city so no one would know right away it was from Maleficent's home.


	21. Chapter 20

T…What if

Mal was exhausted when she arrived back in her room. It was well after 7 pm. She collapsed onto her bed. The problem with that was, as soon as she came in and was just about to pass out…in walked Evie, Carlos, Jay, Lonnie, and Audrey.

"REALLY!" Mal barked. "Honestly, I am not in trouble, I was just meeting a few new people. Just let me sleep."

"Mal?" Evie asked, looking at her exhausted friend.

"Look, I needed to work out a personal issue. It's all covered. I just need…time before I am ready to talk about it." She looked at her Isle friends first, than to Lonnie and lastly Audrey. Mal knew Audrey was only there for the gossip. "Fariy Godmother and I had a nice long talk and we have it under control. It's nothing that will affect ANY of you, Auradon or Ben. It's about me and no one else."

"Ok, you heard her, clear out." Jay said kicking everyone, including Evie, out of the room. He closed the door, locking it, and himself inside. "Mal?"  
"Jay…look you know we have always been able to keep each other's secrets. I will trust you with this, when I am ready. It's about the Isle and it won't affect anything here I swear, but I need to process it all right now. I will find you when I am ready to talk."  
"Just wanted to make sure, we were still good, Sis." He hadn't called her that since she was 12, but it was nice to know he still thought about her that way.  
"Always. You are and always will be my protective big brother." Mal smiled at Jay. He hugged her, something he hadn't done since they were 9, and left the room.

Mal fell asleep. She dreamed of days long ago. She was 5 years old again. It was the second week of school, and she was in the lunch room. Her mother had as usual not bothered to pack her anything for lunch, and gave her nothing to trade for to get a lunch at school. So Mal sat there watching all the kids eat their measly meals of moldy bread, or over ripened fruit, or even a nice egg. Jay sat down next to Mal, and looked at her empty spot on the table in front of her, he looked at the two pieces of fruit he had grabbed from the vendor on the street before he had gotten to school. He picked one up and placed it in front of Mal. "Hi, Maleficent, I am Jay son of the great Jafar."  
"Please don't ever call me that, I am not allowed to go by that name. I have to earn it." She confessed.

"You have to earn your name?" HE asked.

"Yes. Mom, thinks it is a right to be named after her, and I have to earn the right." She quoted the speech her mother gave her on a daily basis. "I…I like Mal."  
"Mal it is. Hungry?"  
Mal was afraid to admit it, thinking that if someone told her mother that she wasn't able to survive on her own that she wasn't worthy of the name. "I am good." She snipped. Jay looked at her thin pale face, and forced the soften apple into her hands. "I can't…if she…"  
"I won't tell, and if someone asks I'll tell them you demanded it of me."  
"I…yeah…ok."

{Days like that when she was five happened a lot. It was then Jay taught Mal how to have street smarts and how to steal. By 6 Mal and Jay were a team to be reckoned with. And a team of thieves they were until that day when Mal and he were about 9. Maleficent had found some of Mal's art. And she flipped out on Mal. To the point where she literally kicked Mal out. Right down the back stairs. When Mal hadn't been at school for two days nor around the streets, Jay had come looking for her. He found her cold and ill at the bottom of Maleficent's back cement stairs. He picked her up and carried her to his house. His father was counting money and hadn't seen Jay come in. He snagged her food, and fed her. He dressed her broken arm and nursed her back to health. Three weeks Jay hid Mal in his room as her arm healed.}

Another dream started

"Mal, what happened?" He asked her every day and every day she refused to answer, until the middle of that third week.

"Jay you are like a brother to me."  
"Always, Mal." He looked at her pale face, knowing what she was about to say was going to be tough.

"Mom found my drawings." Jay was the only one who knew she liked to draw, and not just tag with spray paint.  
"I guess she didn't like them?"  
"Nope. She threw me out."  
"Threw?"  
"Well kicked really. She told me to leave, that drawing weren't evil, and I didn't deserve to live with her if I wasn't evil. And then she kicked me down the stairs. The next thing I remembered was you carrying me here."  
"Sis." He hugged his friend, knowing that was a huge thing to admit. They all had bruises from time to time, and they never admitted to each other where they came from or why. It just wasn't talked about on the Isle. And what was worse, Jay knew that Maleficent had meant what she had said to Mal. No one had heard of her even looking for Mal over the past three weeks.

Mal woke up with a start. She hadn't remembered the day she'd told Jay that in a long time. She knew, she had to find him. She looked at the clock. 8:00 am. He might be up. She could see Evie was still sleeping. She texted Jay. _I am ready to talk brother._

 _Common area in ten, Sis._ Was his reply.

Mal met Jay in the common area, he could tell she was stressed. He hugged her. The bushes moved, but neither saw what moved them, Audrey.

"Ok, I am listening when you are ready." Jay said sitting on the top part of the picnic table looking down at Mal.

Mal took a deep breath, and got ready to begin. She knew Fairy Godmother had told her not to talk about this, but she needed to trust someone. Ben knew, but he wouldn't understand.

"So…Adam sent men to my house on the Isle as soon as we left the coronation."  
"Ok." This was not where he thought this was going to go at all.

"They cleaned out my house. I…they only took stuff from my house, I didn't know. I didn't ask for it." She admitted nervously, hoping he wouldn't get upset.  
"I can see that." He was calm, he couldn't see her concern over this, she didn't ask for it.  
"You're not mad?" Mal was shocked.  
"Why should I be, it was nice of him to save your stuff, I mean that place would have been picked over in a heartbeat after that broad cast. My father would have been first in line, you know that, than Evie's mom would have moved in. She still most likely has."

"I…I just thought you guys would be upset because I have all that I left behind and you guys…"  
"Mal, I never knew what was going to happen when we came here. I took everything I held important. Besides, I am sure if I had left anything of any importance behind my father would have sold it by now."  
"Well, that was easier than I thought." Mal smiled at Jay and he picked up her shaking hands.  
"Look Sis, it's all good." Neither heard the photo taken by Audrey's camera. "I know Carlos did the same. As for Evie? I don't know, none of us know that much about her. Not really."  
"Oh she's already told me she misses things that are on the isle."  
"Ok, well it's not your fault remember that, you didn't ask Adam to go get that stuff."  
"I know. Fairy Godmother, Jane, myself and those three fairies that helped defeat my mother the first time spent all day yesterday going through the stuff. I took 4 huge boxes from my room, down to one that I really wanted to keep."  
"Let me guess, most of it your art work?"  
"Yes, and a few outfits and jewelry. A few small pieces I forgot I had. Stuff my mother most likely never saw, stuff we stole." Mal joked. "But they have it all for now, to make sure it holds no curses or enchantments. Not sure how without magic on the Isle, but they said I can have the stuff after they check it out."  
"Ok, what about Maleficent's stuff?"  
"They are keeping all of it in a magic safe room, I don't know where and I don't want to."  
"Good thing, who knows what crazy stuff she had in there?"  
"Yeah. I feel better, thanks Jay. I…That's why you are my oldest and closest …friend."  
"Anytime Mal. What does Ben think of all this?"  
"He knew his father had sent for the stuff, but had no idea it was arriving yesterday." Just then Mal and Jay's phones signal. They both pull them out to see the picture of them holding hands.

"What the!" Jay yells looking around.

"Its fine Jay, Ben knows we are friends, good friends. All I have to do is talk to him." Mal tries to calm her friends, and convince herself too. The phones signaled again and this time it was a text. **If you want your secret kept from Ben, you will leave him alone.** Mal looked at Jay and whispered, "I think its Audrey, I am going to text Ben before she gets to it."  
"OK, I'll respond to our blackmailer to keep her busy." Mal quickly texted Ben **Hi, sorry to wake you. I just wanted to give you a heads up. I really needed to talk to someone from the Isle I could trust about the boxes from my house. I met Jay this morning. He is my big brother, my protector since I was 5. He was the only one I could trust. Anyway I think Audrey followed us, because after I told him about the boxes and how sorry I was that the others didn't get that same chance to have their stuff, he held my hand because I was shaking. I got this.** (She had taken a screen shot of the photo and text.) **So I am being truthful and honest with you. Love Mal**

Ben responded immediately. **She sent it to me too. Thank you for telling me the truth. I understand. I also trust you. Someday I would love to hear your tales from the Isle. I want to know you back then. It's what made you who you are today. Thank Jay for me. Did I mention I love you? And never worry about Audrey, as long as we are honest with each other, we are good.**

Mal sent back a quick, **I promise when I am ready to share, you will be the first to hear it all. I promise, truth always. Luv U.**

Mal looked at Jay who was laughing. Mal switched phones with Mal. He typed **anytime this is Jay** on Mal's phone while Mal read Jay's exchanges with the blackmailer

 **Not sure who you are, but there is nothing romantic about me and Mal** Jay responded.

 **You and the purple haired fool make a much better couple than she does with Ben. Stick with your own kind. You Isle kids need to leave us Auradonians alone.** Came the text back, that's was when Mal was sure it was Audrey. She giggled. And read on.

 **Yea about that, looks like all four of us are dating Auradonians.** Mal looked at Jay. She knew about herself and Evie, she had no idea about the boys. She pointed to the last text. She swore he blushed. He just shrugged. And then whispered 'I'll tell you later, Carlos and I still have to do some asking'. Mal just laughed again.

The two left the common after that, and went back to Mal's room to find Carlos and Evie there. They had the picture on their phones too. "They call us the evil ones." Jay screamed. "That little witch. Look Mal just needed to talk to her big brother about stuff. Audrey is taking this how to get Ben back WAY TO FAR."

"Did she send this to the whole school?" Mal asked

"I don't know, hang on." Evie called Doug. "Doug, did you get a weird picture message this morning? No, ok. No just a funny error. Thanks."

"I texted Jane she didn't either." Carlos said and they all looked at him. "What I have her number, so what." The girls giggled, and Jay winked at Mal.

"You can trust them." HE whispered at Mal.

"I know. I'm just not really supposed to talk about it."  
"You can trust them." Jay encouraged again.  
"OK. Guys sit down." Mal looked at the other two and told them about the boxes. Carlos was fine, Evie was a little jealous, as she did have things on the isle she wanted, but she did understand that Mal didn't ask for it. That it was just done for her. And she couldn't wait to see what else Mal had to add to her wardrobe. Mal felt better.


	22. Chapter 21 pt 1

U What if

 **(Author's note. I am going on the assumption that Ben called the foursome over just a few weeks into the new school year. And that Auradon prep has classes like a college. Two semesters a year)**

Adam's Plea

"Mal and Evie please report to Fairy Godmother's office." Came over the intercom. Mal was in Art and Evie was in Chemistry. They both met up in the hall, and exchanged looks.

"M?"  
"No idea E." She said as they walked from the building they were in to the building the housed Fairy Godmother's office. They passed Audrey who must have had a free period. She just looked at them with a glare that said I knew you VK kids were trouble.

They entered the office, and were immediately shown inside. "Please sit down girls. We…we have an assignment from King Adam." The girls exchanged looks. "It's about Agathe."  
"What can we do to help?" Mal asked confused. Evie had been trying almost every night to call Agathe, and nothing.

"It's more Evie, but I know Mal you are comfortable with Adam and Belle, and I though you're coming along will help Evie."  
"Help me what?"  
"We are going up to Beast Castle tonight, instead of our regular magic class. This Christmas Eve will be the 35th Anniversary of Adam being cursed by Agathe. HE wants to get her to understand that he holds no ill will. He wants to see if he can use the mirror to get a message to her. And well he needs Evie to start the mirror." Mal looked at Fairy Godmother, then to Evie. She wasn't sure what to make of the expression on Evie's face.

"I have never had anyone use the mirror that way, I don't know if it will work that way, but I am willing to try." Evie was getting tired of having to use the mirror to find things and to try an odd spell of her mothers. She was perfect at everyone she tried, but really making love spells, and the like, than tossing them out, was growing thin.

"Ok, good, so instead of our usual time tonight, we are going to go with Ben up to the Palace for dinner at 5:00. Casual attire, Evie dear, no need to go overboard."  
"Yes Fairy Godmother."

They finished their classes and went back to the dorms to change. Just as they finished there was a knock at the door. Mal looked at the clock, it was only 4:00, and there was no way it was Ben to get them. She opened the door to find Audrey. "So how much trouble are you in?"  
"None, it was actually a dinner invite to Beast Castle." Mal admitted. She knew there was nothing wrong with anyone knowing that.

"You're going to the Castle for dinner? Dressed like that?" Mal was wearing a purple and green leather dress, and Evie a blue leather one. "You have no manners, do you?"  
"For your information, we were told first the dinner is casual, and second, this is one of Ben's favorite dresses." Mal wasn't lying about either fact.

"But It's dinner… you know what make a fool out of yourself. " She turned in a huff and left. Mal wanted to laugh, but she held it together, when she saw the look on her friends face. She knew it wasn't what Audrey had said about clothing that had her riled, it was preforming magic in front of Ben and his parents that had her nervous.

"E. It's all good, I promise."  
"I know. Audrey, just didn't help."  
"That was directed at me honestly." She would have gone on, but Ben knocked on the open door. "What was directed at you?"  
"Just a visit from Audrey." Mal said kissing Ben's cheek. "It's fine. You're early."  
"I wanted to make sure Evie was ok." Ben said smiling at Evie.

"Thanks Ben."  
"Ok. I'll be right back, I want to talk to Jay and Carlos."

"OK." Mal smirked.

Ben came back at 4:45 and they left. He never hinted to what he wanted the boys for, and the girls didn't ask. When they arrived at the palace, they were greeted by Belle. "Welcome girls, Fairy Godmother arrived a few moments ago. " The girls exchanged looks, they hadn't seen another car on the road. They had a nice quiet dinner, then once Adam was sure Evie was relaxed, HE took her and Fairy Godmother into his office. Belle, Ben and Mal were left to chat.

"She'll be fine." Ben reassured Mal.

"I know, she just doesn't know if it will work. I feel so bad for her at magic class. While Jane and I are able to advance our skills, she is stuck making simple potions and tossing them out. She is getting so frustrated."  
"What Adam wants to say, if it gets to her, will help, I hope. HE wants you both to have an equal chance at your magic. He…Mal, he is really sorry that you kids were punished for what your parents did. He sees now, after meeting you four that he needs to change a few things on the isle. There will be changes on the isle, after the holidays." Belle stated  
"Holidays?"  
"You..no of course you wouldn't. Christmas and New Years are winter holidays that happen in the end of December. There is a few weeks break in classes."  
"Oh right, that's when we choose new classes." Mal admitted.

"School's closed." Ben points out. Mal's face turned confused. "You four are our guests. That's what I was talking to the boys about. Letting them know that after last finals, we are all heading here for those three weeks."  
"I…Thank you." Mal didn't know what to say. But knowing as usual Ben had saved her from being alone again, was a nice thing.

In the library, Evie, Fairy Godmother and Adam were getting ready to send his message. "Evie ready?"  
"I'll do my best. Mirror, Mirror in my hand please send this message so she will understand. " She pointed the mirror to Adam.

"Agathe, I want to apologize for my behavior 35 years ago. I am sure you have heard that I have banished all the villians to the Isle of the lost. I have since learned that they have children. My son Ben brought four of them here and they have taught me a lesson very much like the one you taught me. Please know I never had you on the list of people to be sent to the isle. I am searching for you now, to help a young witch, Evie, she is the daughter of the Evil Queen. She is who has been summoning you, she is a good girl and deserves to learn to control her gifts. We have no one here to help her, and are looking for your help. And more importantly I want to apologize to you and thank you, in person, for the lesson you taught me." He looked at Evie and she ended the spell.

"Now we wait." Fairy Godmother said, and with that she popped away.

"Oh, so that's how she got here before us." Evie said to Adam.

"She is using some magic these days, she understands, we all understand, that in case of another emergency, like with Maleficent, that we cannot allow our good magical friends to stop practicing, or they will be unprepared to meet the next challenge." Adam told Evie as they walked back to the dining hall.

"I can understand that." Evie agreed.

Back in the dining room Evie found Mal staring out the window. "What's so interesting?" Evie asked Ben.

"Go see for yourself." Ben said. She walked over to her friend and saw…snow.

"M?"  
"Snow, E. It's usually rain once it crosses the barrier. It's beautiful." Mal admitted.

"Yea. Look how it covers everything. Like a blanket."  
"Ben said we are stuck here tonight. This is an early storm, and the cars don't have the right tires on them to get back to school tonight. He already called Fairy Godmother, and she's fine with it. I texted Jay and Carlos. They were out running in it. The crazy nuts." She showed Evie the picture Jay had sent.

"Can we go out?" Then she looked at her dress, "Never mind."  
"We can check it out in the morning." Ben said. "For now Mom has gone to find you girls something to wear to bed, and Giselle has gone to turn the beds down in the rooms next to mine. Its only 9:00 we don't have to turn in yet. How about a movie?"  
"Sure." The girls say exchanging looks. This night had been way different than they had expected. Belle returned with two pairs of Pajamas and robes for the girls. Ben escorted them to the rooms they would be using for the night. "Come to the game room when you are finished." HE said. Mal and Evie chose one of the rooms to change in.

"E, so…I guess there are three weeks off of school and the school is closed."  
"Where will we go?" Evie panicked

"Here, Belle just informed me we are all coming here, all four of us. I guess there are two holidays Christmas and New Years. Big deals, we will have to look into them."  
"Wow. It is so nice of them to put is up."

"I think it's because Ben brought us here, and he feels he needs to take care of us." Mal admitted.

"And your being his girlfriend might help." Evie teased.

"I have a funny feeling these night clothes aren't borrowed." Mal says turning around in lavender pants and top, with a matching robe. Evie had a similar set in blue.

"Ya think?" Evie joked. And Mal laughed with her.

"Let's go see a movie."


	23. Chapter 21 part 2

U What if

 **(Author's note. I am going on the assumption that Ben called the foursome over just a few weeks into the new school year. And that Auradon prep has classes like a college. Two semesters a year)**

Part 2

After the movie Mal and Evie were escorted to their rooms. Evie first, and Ben hugged her good night, as did Mal. Then Ben walked Mal to her door. He gave her a kiss on the lips. "Night Mal, have pleasant dreams. They should have the roads plowed in time to head out for school around 8. Mrs. Potts will have breakfast for 7:30. See you at the table." He said and kissed her again.

Mal hugged him tightly. "Thank you Ben. You have no idea what you have done for me and my friends."

"I think I might, you have no idea what you have done for me Mal."  
"I think I might. I love you Ben, thank you for teaching me."  
"My pleasure."

Mal went into the room she was using for the night. She walked across the room and sat on the window bench. In the dark she could see the snow falling under one of the outside lights. She spent over an hour just watching the snow fall.

The next morning Mal woke up at 6:30, and took a shower. She put her dress back on, and met up with Evie as she stressed over not having any of her makeup or other beauty supplies. "E, have you looked outside?"  
"No, I am trying to make myself presentable."

"Oh, Evie, look outside." Mal sighed  
"Fine." She walked to the window, and looked outside. She stopped and looked. "WOW."

"I know right?"  
"Can we get to school?"  
"Ben said yes last night, but…it's still snowing so I have no idea. Why don't we go down stairs." Against her will, Mal dragged Evie down stairs. There they found Ben talking to the driver in the hall way. "You can put the car away. I just heard classes are cancelled for the day." He turned to see the girls. "So, your first snow day." He joked. "Mom is working on finding clothes and boots so we can all go outside."  
"Out in that?' Evie exclaimed.

"I think it's a great idea." Mal said, as her artistic side came out. Ben had taken her for a walk as the leaves had changed colors, now with the pines and bare branches covered in snow, Mal was intrigued.

"Seriously, Mal. Its freezing out, I opened the window to check, it's cold."  
"Evie, you can stay in if you want, but…I want to see it up close."  
"Fine." Evie gave in reluctantly, as Belle came in with snow clothes.

They spent several hours in the snow, and after about 5 minutes, Evie was just as thrilled as Mal was. Ben took them sledding, they build a snowman and almost tried skating but the pond wasn't frozen. They came back in for lunch. By that point the snow had stopped falling and they had cleared the roads. Ben, Mal and Evie stayed at Beast Castle for another few hours, before returning to campus.

When they got back to campus the girls ran to find the boys to see what they thought of their first snow day. Audrey waited in the shadows and once Mal and Evie left Ben she moved in. "Where have you been? And why were those two with you?"  
"Ok, none of your business and none of your business." Ben said moving past Audrey.

"Benny Boo. You need to have Fairy Godmother give you something to break this little love spell that evil fairy has on you."  
"I am not under a spell Audrey. I am in love with Mal." HE said looking her straight in the eyes.

"NO, no Benny Bear, you wouldn't know you are under a spell that's the problem."  
"I can assure you that Ben isn't under a love spell Audrey." Fairy Godmother said coming up behind them. "Ben Glad you are back. Can you find Mal and Evie and meet me in my office. It's important."

"I know where they went, be there in a few minutes."  
"Good. How did the girls like their first experience with snow?"  
"Very well. Evie wasn't happy with the cold, but Mal loved every minute of it. I snuck some great photos with my phone. She's gonna be so mad." Ben joked.

"Ok well hurry and find them." She walked off and before Audrey could object Ben walked off.

A half hour later the three of them were in her office. "I believe this storm isn't an ordinary storm."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"I think Evie and Adam's message might have gotten through."  
"So why the storm?" Mal asked

"It was a storm that brought Agathe to Adam, it's a sign of some type. I just have no idea if it's a good sign or a bad sign."  
"We have had early snow storms before." Ben pointed out.

"Yes, but this wasn't on the radar at all, and it came out of nowhere."  
"So, what do you think? Good or bad?"  
"I am hoping good, since it was only snow, and no one got hurt."  
"I agree." Ben stated. Mal and Evie just sat back. After a few minutes of thinking.

"So now what?" Mal asks, breaking the silence.

"I guess we just wait, unless Evie have you gotten anything from the mirror?"  
Evie pulled out the mirror and asked. "Mirror Mirror in my hand, do you have a message for me?" Nothing happened. "Guess not." Evie said.

"Ok well, head back to the dorms. Classes will resume on Monday." Fairy Godmother stood from behind her desk and moved towards the door. "And I am sure you three understand that this is not to leave this room."  
"We understand." Ben said as Mal and Evie nodded in agreement.


	24. Chapter 22

V…What if

Magic lessons were going well. They were well into the school year now, in fact it was almost the half year break. That was just a three days away. Mal was doing better with creating her own spells. Evie still had no luck finding Agathe but she tried every once in a while, she was worried, that even after King Adam's plea that she would never come to help. Jane was not quite getting the hang of magic, everything she tried, didn't come out quite right. Mal had forgotten to ask about dreams, until she had, had another dream about Ben. It was him on the isle. That really bothered her, there was no way he could go there. The dream was her finding him in a ditch and helping him out. So during her last magic lesson before the winter break, Mal asked Flora about it. She now knew which Fairy was which.

"Mistress Flora, may I ask you a question about dreams?"  
"Of course child."

"Well it's more of a story first." She said looking around. Flora could tell Mal wanted to talk alone. She took Mal into Fairy Godmother's outer office. "So about two months before we were called over here, I had a dream, back then I called it a nightmare. But well that was then. Anyway, it was about a sandy blond haired boy, and a lake with ancient ruins."  
"Sounds like the ancient ruins at the enchanted lake."  
" Yes, I just didn't know that then. Anyway, Ben took me there on our first date. And well…that's when I realized it was more than just a dream. Once, Queen Belle mentioned something about Ben having a dream before he made the choice to have us come over here. Can our dreams be connected?"  
"MM, you need to find out what his dream was too. Sometimes dreams are visions of the future."  
"That's what I was afraid of. Recently I dreamed of Ben being in a ditch on the Isle."  
"That might not be a good thing. But Mal, dreams can also be just your worries manifesting into nightmares. Winter break is coming up isn't it? This is the first holiday you kids will have here in Auradon."  
"Well yes, but…"  
"I think you understand. Homework over the break is get Ben to explain his dreams to you. The ones that involve you."  
"Ok. I guess I can do that."  
"Mal explain why you need the information. He will be more willing to give you his story."  
"Oh I plan to tell him that, believe me."  
"Good. Let's get back to the lessons."  
They finished for the night and went back to their room. Evie went right to her studying, and Mal to her art, often she used it to help her work out problems or just forget for a while. She had drawn Ben in the ditch, hoping it would rid her mind of the image, but no such luck. She'd had the same nightmare for three days in a row. Mal looked at the picture. She was trying to locate where on the isle he was. But it just looked like about every alley in town. Evie stood over her shoulder, and looked at the picture. "M, why would you draw Ben on the Isle, fallen on the street no less?"  
"It's from a nightmare I keep having. I was hoping drawing it out, might get it out of my head, but no such luck."  
"Did you ask the fairies?"  
"Yes, Flora said it could be a vision, or my fears manifesting into a nightmare."  
"Fears?"  
"Yes. You can't tell me you aren't scared to stay in Beaste Castle over Winter break?"  
"A little yes. But you'll be there, and so will Jay and Carlos."  
"Well, this Christmas thing they are celebrating, has me worried."  
"I have been reading about it. We…have to exchange gifts."  
"WHAT? And you are just telling me this now?"  
"I thought Ben…right he's been seriously busy. Ok, we had better call the boys and fill them in."  
Evie called the boys and began to explain the holiday. When she got to the part about gifts the boys reacted the same as Mal. They all decided to walk to town the following day after classes to shop.

In town, Mal and Evie had an easier time shopping than the boys did. On the walk to town, they decided to pool their money to buy the King and Queen a fancy frame that Mal could put a painting of the family into. They also agreed to draw a name for each other, keeping them from having to buy so much. Evie, pulled Carlos's name. Mal pulled Jay's, Jay pulled Evie and Carlos pulled Mal. Then Jay, Evie and Carlos decided to let Mal choose her own gift for Ben, while they bought one for him. Once their shopping was done, they returned to campus to study. They still had two days of finals left.

When the last final for the semester was over, they packed their clothes for a three week stay at Beast Castle. A footman came to their rooms and gathered their things. They would be going to the castle after the Winter formal at the school. Mal and Evie were getting ready, when Jane knocked on the door. "Come in." Mal shouted, as Evie was busy doing Mal's hair. "Hi Jane, what's up?"  
"I…I was hoping you girls might help me with my hair?"  
"Sure. I am almost done with Mal, and Doug…well he likes my hair down, so I am a quick fix." Evie blushed. She and Doug had finally had a few study dates, and one actual date. Evie had overcome her fear of Doug rejecting her again as a part of peer pressure, and they were almost back to where they were before Family Day.

"What does your dress look like?" Jane took out her phone and showed them. "Lovely. I am glad the bow is much more subtle now. Ok. I have an idea. Mal, Ben will love this." Evie said spinning Mal's chair so she could see the mirror.

"Love it, thanks E." Mal walked into the bathroom to get dressed, while Evie did Jane's hair. Mal came back out in a long deep green gown, with a deep purple leather snake skin patterned belt. It had long sleeves made of green leather. The bodice was Lace over leather, and the skirt was green suede.

"Oh, Mal you look stunning." Jane gushed. "Ben will love it."  
"Of course he will." Evie stated, proudly. "Ben has told Mal many times, not to change her style for him. And she helped design this one." Mal blushed at Jane's shocked look.

"I helped pick the fabrics and the basic idea. You made it happen." Mal countered. "Jane, you look great." Mal said when Evie finished with her. "Are you going with Carlos?"  
"We…Mom won't let me date, anyone, so we agreed to meet up there."

"I can understand, you guys are younger than the rest of us so I guess I can see her concern." Evie added, knowing it was that and not that Carlos was a VK as they were known by some. Jane left and Evie quickly whipped up her hair and got dressed.

She finished putting on the blue long leather and lace dress just as Doug and Ben knocked on the door. Mal looked over, saw Evie was ready and opened the door.

"Evening ladies." Ben greeted, kissing Mal's cheek. Doug walked over to Evie.

"Heigh-ho." He breathed. "Evie…"  
"Thank you." Evie smiled, she knew that was a complement from Doug.

"You look lovely Evie." Ben stated.

"Thank you Ben."  
"Mal, lovely as always." Doug said snapping out of his stupor. The guys took their dates arms, and walked into the hall.

"We have to meet up with Jay, Lonnie and Carlos, at the boy's room." Mal pointed out

"Where is Jane?" Ben asked.

"Fairy Godmother told Jane she couldn't date yet. But she said Jane could spend time with him at the dance." Evie added.

"Poor Carlos." Doug agreed  
"He is ok with it."

They grab the others and enter the make shift ball room, what is normally the gym. There are glittery snowflakes and sparkling white lights all over the ceiling. One end of the gym has tables and chairs set up. The other end has the dance area. They head to their tables, as they have assigned seats. Mal Ben and their friends are all seated at the same table. The next table over is Audrey, Chad and a few other of the cheerleaders and their dates. Audrey as usual is wearing Pink and Blue. A simple dress really. She looks over Mal and Evie as they sit down. She isn't subtle when she says to the others, "Leather really, so inappropriate. " Mal and Evie just shrug. They didn't dress to impress Audrey. They dressed to impress their dates, and they liked the dresses.

"Can't wait to see how she knocks our dresses for your parents New Years Ball." Mal whispers to Ben.

"I like you in anything you wear. Clothes say a lot about a person, but they aren't everything."  
"True." Doug agrees. "I have seen both you ladies dress in your clothes from home, clothes from stores around here, and ball gowns. They were all very you."

"Thank you Doug. We do have a few store bought things now, but mostly…"  
"I prefer your designs." Mal puts in.

Just then Fairy Godmother stood on the stage. "Good Evening students. Welcome to our Winter Ball. Food is ready to serve, we will of course start with King Ben and his table, then we will randomly draw table numbers." Ben stood and pulled out Mal's chair. They went for their food. As the tables were called Mal and her table mates enjoyed their meals. It wasn't until the second to the last table before Audrey was called, she was not happy.

After dinner was over Fairy Godmother stood again. "Dessert will be placed onto your tables while we begin the dancing. As voted on by the student body our winter couple for the night is Chad and Audrey. They will be joined by King Ben and Mal." The two couples walked out onto the floor and began to dance. Soon everyone joined them.

The night went well, and soon it was over and the friends were saying goodbye for the holidays to their friends. "Evie, I will see you later on Christmas Day to visit my family right?" Doug asked Evie.

"Of course, and then I will see you again at the New Years Ball."  
"Yes. Ben, I look forward to the ball this year."

"Me too." The two friends hugged and then Doug kissed Evies cheek. He walked away.

Jay and Lonnie hugged and parted ways until New Years Ball. Jane and Carlos the same. That left the foursome and Ben to head for the limo that was taking them to the castle. Audrey came up behind them stopping Mal and Ben. "I'll meet you guys at the car." Ben said, sending Evie and the boys to the limo.

"Can we help you Audrey?" Mal asked.  
"No hard feelings that you and Ben didn't win tonight." She wasn't sorry.

"Oh, that's not entirely true. Mal and I stepped out of the running when Fairy Godmother asked us to. Seems we were winning by a land slide, and well….she felt it wasn't fair to anyone else, so we decided not to run." Ben admitted. Audrey was fuming. That's when she realized Ben sent the others to his limo.

"Where are you VK's staying for the holidays?" She glared at Mal.  
"With my parents and I." Ben proudly admitted. "Mom can't wait to have a whole house of kids to spoil on Christmas morning. She has been shopping for weeks." Ben said putting his arm around Mal. Mal was a little worried the gift from her friends and herself wasn't going to be enough.

"At the castle! They are staying there?"  
"Yes. After all the school is closed, where else would they stay?" Ben said, turning himself and Mal away from her. "Merry Christmas Audrey, see you in the New Year."

After they were far enough away from her to hear Mal asked, "She isn't coming to the ball?"  
"No, her family travels for the holidays and is never around for Ball. It's really a rather small affair. That's why it's my favorite. It's really just a large dinner party with dancing." Ben says as they reach the limo and he opens the door for her.


	25. Chapter 23 pt 1

W…What if

Holiday break

The limo arrives at the palace and the group is met by Belle and Adam. They were lead into the palace. It had been decorated since Mal and Evie had been there just a few weeks ago. The four exchanged looks. They had seen nothing like it. The stairs were wrapped with greenery. A huge tree sat in the front hall. Covered in white lights and colored balls of every color. As they walked towards the stairs, they could see into the two front rooms to the right and left of the stairs, both had trees. The library tree had red and green lights and little books all over it. The room to the left of the stairs was the front sitting room, it was a family only room. The tree in there had multicolored lights and all sorts of ornaments all over it. Along the fireplace something that looked like 3 giant socks hung along the mantel.

They were lead upstairs and shown into separate rooms, each decorated in the holiday spirit, as well as for its occupant. Carlos' room had red, white and black décor. The small tree in the corner had white lights with a dog theme in its ornaments. Jay's room was decorated in rich maroon and gold tones. The tree had yellow lights. There were burgundy and deep purple ornaments on it. The rooms Evie and Mal had just used a few short weeks ago were totally transformed as well. Evie's room was every shade of blue. Her tree had pretty red lights, with blue, red and gold ornaments. Mal's room was the last down the hall. Her room was a purple dream. Her tree had purple lights with all shades of purple and green ornaments on it. None of the guests knew what to say. "Thank you." Mal finally was able to speak. "You…" Belle touched her arm and Mal knew it wasn't worth saying anymore, that it was understood. They knew how much these room affected each and every one of them.

"Tomorrow we will have breakfast and fill you guys in on what's going on over the next few days. Have a wonderful night, and I only have one request, if you are in someone else's room, please leave the door open. Well, that is if there is a mixture of boys and girls. Thank you." They all nodded, that was the same rule as school, so they completely understood that rule. Belle hugged each one and wandered off down a different hall. Ben turned to the gang. "My room is across from you guys. I hope you are all comfortable." They were all really still too stunned to speak. "I am sorry if my mom went too far, she has been planning this since, well, you all choose good. I promise you will have a great three weeks. I'll see you for breakfast. Remember unless we tell you otherwise, casual dress. You'll be filled in tomorrow I promise. It's only a few times we will be required to dress up. I'll see you in the morning." Ben high fived Jay and Carlos. He hugged Evie and kissed Mal good night. When Ben was gone, they made a beeline for Mal's room, leaving the door open.

"Wow." They all said at once. "I hope we have the right stuff with us." Evie finished.

"We will be fine." Mal assured them. "I am more worried about this Christmas thing, and the gifts. I hope…"  
"That they didn't go out of their way?" Jay finished.

"Yes." Evie agreed. "But then again….how special do you all feel right now?"  
"It's a feeling I can't describe." Carlos said. "I mean it's like 100 times better than when I get greeted by Dude when I finish a long day of classes and tourney practice. I mean there is even a bed for Dude in that room, and well they took care of him while we were at the dance."  
"That about sums it up." Jay agreed. "If we ever get sent back to the Isle, I have a feeling this memory will be something we will never forget!"  
Ben, who had been listening, had worried they were overwhelmed, smiled. He was so proud of how his parents had welcomed Mal and her friends, and this proved to them how welcomed they were in not only their lives, but the whole of Auradon.

The next morning the kids dressed as Ben suggested, every day clothes, and were surprised to find Ben in jeans and a polo shirt. King Adam was in kakis and a polo as well. Queen Belle was in a simple dress. She never wore pants. They had a wonderful buffet breakfast. After the meal was finished, Adam and Ben left for royal duties, and Belle filled in the kids on what was going on.

"So today, Adam and Ben will be busy all day I am afraid. They need to finish all the things they need to for the end of the year. You kids are free to explore the castle, just please stay out of the main study, and that is only because that's where Ben and Adam will be. If you need to go to town just find Lumiere and he will make that happen. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. We have a huge party for the staff and their families, and our former staff and their families come too. Some of the royal families also stop by. It's an open house." The kids looks questioningly at her so she explains. "They are welcome to come and visit anytime between 1 and 4 in the afternoon. At 4:00 we close the palace to anyone but the residents and the current staff. We have a huge dinner where the staff join us. They receive their Christmas bonuses then. After dinner they have the rest of the night off, and are free to spend their holidays until 1:00 in the afternoon the next day with their families. They have already made our meals, and we just reheat them. I am usually able to handle it no problem. This year we have a few more family members so I may need help girls." They nod, stunned she called them family members. "Ok good. So Christmas Eve after the staff go home, we usually sit in the movie room and watch a few Christmas movies. We will do the same this year if you like." Again they all nod. "Good. Before we go to bed, we usually open one gift. It's the same thing, it has been since Ben was a baby. New pj's, slippers and robes. We wear them for Christmas morning. Christmas morning we open presents, then I heat our breakfast. We eat and relax. We truly spend the morning in our PJ's. Well until around Noon. Then we get dressed and go to the town square to visit the citizens. We walk around, hand out small gifts of candy to the kids, shake hands with the citizens and listen to any issues they might have. When we return about 5 we have a huge feast. This is one of the times we have to dress up. For the trip into town and dinner that is. We are representing the crown so we have to dress for it. The press is here for the open house, and are allowed to ask questions then. A few photographers arrive for our Christmas Day dinner as well. That's why we dress up. No questions are allowed then. They take a few photos and leave. If anyone needs help I will be happy to help with wardrobe suggestions. Ben will be free for a few days between Christmas and New Years. After the New Year he will have to perform his duties. You kids are free to visit anyone you'd like, the limo is available anytime you'd like. I know Evie you are going to Doug's around 4:00 Christmas Day, they know to meet us in town. I believe you are staying the night, and returning the next day. If you pack a small bag, it will be delivered to the Dwarf's cottage for your stay." Evie nodded. "Anyone have any questions. I know that was a lot to take in?"  
"No. But we will take you up on the help of what to wear when." Mal spoke for her friends, and trying to relax Evie.

"I will have Giselle help you girls and Lumiere will help the boys. They can meet you in your rooms if you'd like."  
"Thank you." Evie said.

They are met in their rooms and clothing is quickly settled upon and labeled. Evie's bag for Doug's house is also packed. The four meet up and decide to go into town. Agreeing they need to perhaps shop more. Once there they can't figure out what to buy. Mal spots a frame store, and heads inside. The others follow, only Evie can figure out why. "Mal?" Jay asks.

"Belle's private library is filled with family photos in really neat frames. I thought maybe a few new frames for her to add pictures too."

"Pictures?" The owner asks. He stops when he realizes who it is. "Lady Mal, friends, welcome. Can I help you?"  
"We are looking for a few frames for Queen Belle."  
"Of course. I have a few nice ones over here. Might I suggest a photo of the four of you?"  
Evie looks at their clothes and shakes her head no. "Oh no Princess Evie. I have just the one. My son took it at the Coronation. He was one of the photographers, In fact it has King Ben in it as well." HE took out a photo taken inside the cathedral. They all agree it's a great photo. They decide to purchase it along with three other frames for Belle. Mal goes to pay and asks the shop keeper to add four other copies of the group picture in frames and to have it all delivered to the palace. Mal would be giving them to her friends, and adding it into Ben's gift from herself. He gladly does so.

While walking through town, Mal spots a sweet shop. They go in. Mal happen to know King Adam has a sweet tooth. So they buy him some sweets. "Now what else for Ben?" Evie asks.

"I had a hard enough time finding a gift for him before." Mal admits. She ended up painting his portrait.

"Us too. We got him a gift certificate to the sports shop for tourney supplies."  
"What kind of stuff did they have in there?" Mal asked, but then spots a store that sells movies. She walks in. She remembered a movie Ben loved, that they had seen on campus at the school's theater. It was now out to be viewed at home. She sees it and grabs it. They each pick a few others they were hoping Ben didn't have as they were all newer ones.

The limo ride back was rather quiet. Each hoping they had enough for the family that had taken them in and treated them like they were family. Something none of them were used to. They arrived back just in time for dinner. They put their gifts in their rooms and went to clean up for dinner.

Mal hadn't realized she had actually missed Ben until she sat across from him at the table. He winked and she blushed. "So what did you guys do today?' He asked.

"Just walked around town. A little window shopping." Mal said. "Did you and your father get a lot accomplished?"

"More than I thought. But we still have a little to do tonight." He sadly admitted.

"We can find stuff to do." Evie added, reminding Mal and Ben they weren't alone.

"Well tonight, we usually add the new ornament of the year to the tree." Belle stated, the four kids look at her, waiting for more details. "Every year Ben gets a new ornament that reflects the year that past. In fact, here it comes." Just then Lumiere came in with a tray, it held 5 small boxes. He placed one in front of each of them. "We felt it was only fitting as you four were a huge part of Ben's year, that you each deserve one to add to our tree, and someday they will be on trees of your own. For now we will put them on the family tree. It's the one in the front room. That's where we have our family Christmas and exchange gifts, Ok, So Ben go first and open yours." Ben opened the box to find a replica of his crown. HE smiled and held it over his head, the others laughed.

"Mal's turn." Ben said. Mal opened her small box to find a cookie with a heart in the middle. They all laughed harder.

"Evie." Mal pointed at her to pick her next. Evie opened it to find a chemistry breaker. Mal smiled, the boys didn't get it. "You are so smart Evie." She reminded the boys, they nodded.

"Ok, Jay." Evie said. He opened his to see a small trophy. They all smiled.

"Ok kid, your last." Jay said to Carlos. He opened it to find a dog that looked just like Dude. He held it up and showed it to Dude.

"So after dinner before the kings leave us, we will add these to our tree. Then I can show you the others from years past. And tell you a few stories about them." Ben just shook his head.


	26. Chapter 23 pt 2

Chapter 23 part 2

(Authors note I blended a few of my families traditions into the Christmas celebration along with some of the ornaments Ben has from his childhood.)

So after dinner they headed into the front room, Mal and her friends had never seen anything like it. The trees in the rest of the house had balls of many colors, this tree had a montage of homemade pinecone trees with pom-poms to a cookie man. "Now some of these Ben made in school when he was younger. And some of these belonged to Adam when he was younger. The angel on the top, is a family heirloom. It has been in Adam's family for five generations now. I have some on here, but only a few, my father really wasn't into decorating for the holidays like they did here in the palace. But Adam buys me an ornament every year. I'll get mine Christmas morning. Ok, find an empty branch and place your ornaments on. None of the kids noticed, Belle was taking their pictures as they placed them onto the tree. Mal placed hers first, and Ben put his right next to hers. Mal blushed. He kissed her forehead. "Enjoy the stories, I'll see you in a short while."

"I am looking forward to them." Mal teased, Ben kissed her quickly on the lips and left. And before she could stop them, Jay, Evie and Carlos ran off leaving Mal alone with Belle. "Guess they thought this was a private talk." Mal joked.

"I understand where they are coming from. I promise just a few embarrassing ones." Belle laughed. She pulled a few off the tree. "So this one was from the year Ben got his scooter, you know that one right?" It was a small scooter, just like the one they used for their first date. "He broke his arm the first time he rode it." Belle smiled at the memory.

"I broke my arm once, but…well it wasn't an accident."  
"Oh." Belle decided not to press her. "This one is for Ben's first year in school." It was an apple with Ben's name on it, and the year he started school. The next one she picked up was a tourney stick.

"They year he started playing?" Mal asked.

"Exactly."  
"These are so cool, I never had anything, anyone care so much about the little things in my life. Or the big things for that matter. I can't wait to hear the story about every one of these."  
"Someday, I will share them all. Are there any that stand out that you'd like to know about?"  
"This one." Mal pointed to a bright red one that just had a date written on it in gold.

"That is the day I came here."  
"That's special. Why red?"  
"That was the color of the rose that Agathe gave Adam. The rose that started our story." She pointed to the white ornament next to it that had a rose painted on it. Belle would have gone on, but she could see that this was causing Mal sadness, so she stopped.

"Is there anything you kids need before tomorrow?"  
"Oh, um, paper to wrap our gifts." She noticed all the wrapped gifts under the tree. "And maybe someone to help us wrap them." She shyly added.

"Of course. I'll send Giselle up. She is my expert." Belle said. "You kids didn't need…" She stopped, knowing that would hurt Mal's feelings.

"When you kids are done, come back down. I think tonight is the prefect night to tell you the story of how my story here started."  
"We would love that."

An hour later, the kids were in their PJ's, sitting around the tree in the front room. Ben had finally finished and joined them. Ben had Mal resting in his arms, while Jay and the others sat on their own.

"35 years ago, Adam was home alone on Christmas Eve, he was 14. The servants had been given their traditional evening off. Adams parents were loving generous people, usually too busy to spend time being loving and generous to Adam with their time. They gave Adam everything, he never wanted for anything. He asked for it and he got it. Adam was spoiled. He wouldn't have said it back then, but now he sees it. A snow storm came up out of nowhere. A knock at the door brought Adam to it, assuming it was his parents. He opened it to find an ugly old woman. She offered him one single perfect red rose in exchange for shelter for the night. He turned her away. She warned him that looks can be deceiving, and that beauty is found within. But Adam dismissed her again. That is when Agathe transformed into a beautiful enchantress. Of course being selfish back then, Adam tried to apologize, but it was too late. Agathe saw he had no love in his heart." Belle stopped, for there at that moment in the door way Agathe appeared. They followed her gaze, stunned.

"I choose to punish Prince Adam. I transformed him into a beast. And enchanted the entire castle. I told Adam he must find love and be loved before the last petal fell off the rose. It would happen on his 21st birthday. All would remain as it was enchanted if he didn't find love."  
"But I did. And I learned a lot more than that. Thank you Agathe. I am so glad you taught me what my parents were too busy to teach me." Adam said approaching Agathe, with a hand out to shake hers. She shook his hand.

"I have heard your plea for help Adam, and after hearing how well you have done with Belle and what a wonderful and caring son you have raised I am willing to help. Who is the young witch?" Evie shyly stood.

"That would be me." Evie admitted. "I am Evie, my mother was…"  
"I know who she is child. And I don't care about that. You four have proven that you are worthy of help. I am glad to help anyone who is willing to help others. What is it you need?"  
"Mal has Fairy Godmother and a few other fairies who can teach her how to control what she has for powers. I have no idea what I can do other than control my mothers mirror, and that is really only to find things. And make potions, mostly evil and they are useless to me."  
"When and where do these lessons happen?"  
"Wednesdays at 6:00 in Fairy Godmothers office at Auradon Prep. We are on school break until after the new year." Mal offered.

"I will be there. I can not promise I will be there every week, but I will try. It is nice to have an apprentice."

"Thank you." Evie said. Walking up the Enchantress. Agathe surprised everyone in the room and hugged Evie.

"Merry Christmas to all." She said and with that disappeared as quickly as she came. They all exchanged looks. Evie was beaming. Adam looked pleased.

"Thank you King Adam." Evie said breaking the silence.

"You deserve it Evie. I want to do what I can for you four. I am sure you all must realize I wasn't Ben's biggest fan over his choice to bring you four here, and even more afraid when he told me who you were. I am glad to admit I was wrong." Adam humbly admitted to the group. "Forgive me."  
"Nothing to forgive. Everyone has a right to their fears." Jay said.

"You kids have taught me a lesson just as important as the one Agathe taught me."  
"Ok." Belle said trying to regain her composure. She caught the kids attention, and they understood she wanted to finish the story to change the tone growing in the room. They all returned to their seats, Adam joining them in his chair.

"My father was a rather scatterbrained inventor. Don't get me wrong, I loved him and he loved me. But, well others looked at him like he was one step outside the insane asylum. So about 6 months before Adam's 21st birthday, my father went off to show off his latest invention. When he didn't return, but our horse did I went looking for him. I found him here in the castle as Adam's prisoner. My father was older and ill so I traded myself for him. The help here convinced Adam not to put me in a cell, but to make me a guest with limits. Over time, he relaxed around me, and I around him. We fell in love. Gaston heard my father's rants about a beast, and came to attack. Adam almost died that night. But instead he became the man he is today." Belle said kissing her husband. The kids exchanged looks and snuck out and allowed them a private moment.


	27. Chapter 24

What if X

Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve morning dawned, with snow falling lightly. Nothing that could interrupt the open house. Mal and her friends came down after dressing to find all the staff running around trying to get the front hall tree ready. There were all sorts of gifts placed under it. Ben had told them the children of the staff, and former staff would get gifts.

Ben came into the main hall. "Hi guys. We have to be dressed to greet guests by 12:30. Breakfast is ready in the small dining room." He said taking Mal's arm. They went into breakfast where Belle and Adam were seated. "Morning. I hope you all slept well?" Adam asked.

"Thank you again for inviting us." Evie started first the others nodded.

"Our pleasure. How are your rooms?" Belle asked. The four smiled broadly. "Excellent. So I am sure Ben told you we have to be dressed for 12:30. We open the doors to the press at 12:45. They like to take photos and look around. They will most likely take a few pictures of you kids as well."  
Mal winced, these would be the first photos of her with Ben at the palace. This made her being his girlfriend, in public real. At school and in close company at the palace, it was fine. This was her first public outing representing the crown. Ben sensing her nervousness gave the hand he was holding a little squeeze. "You'll do fine." He whispered.

"I wish I had as much confidence in me as you do." She whispered back.

"Press is excused at 1:15. They just like a few photos of us greeting the guests etc. Once they leave, we can just relax, mingle and have fun. The small ball room is open, there will be food out, just help yourselves. I usually can be found after 2 in the library reading Christmas stories to the little ones. Mal, you and Ben will be in charge of handing out the gifts to the kids. Ben knows them all so he can help you. Evie I'd love it if you could help the kids make their way to the library if they can't find their way. Carlos, I'd love it if you could make sure no one gets into the front room. That room will be closed as soon as the press is finished taking photos of the tree. And Jay, if you could keep the kids off the stairs." They all nodded. "Oh it is possible that some of the other royal families may stop in. Aurora and her family usually stop in, because they travel for the holidays. As well as Snow White and Her family." They all looked at Evie. She took a deep breath and with closed eyes nodded. Carlos patted her shoulder. "Ben, anyone else ever stop over?"  
"Aunti Cindy and Chad sometimes. But usually they are here when we return from town tomorrow for a few minutes."  
"That's true. All depends on what Charming is up too." Adam puts in.

"Ok. So it's 10 now. You are all free to go where ever you'd like. I will see you all at 12:30 in the front hall." Belle said as she and Adam left the room.

"Mal, care to take a walk?" Ben asked. She looked at her friends, who all waved her away. Mal looked at Ben and took his outstretched arm. Lumiere met them in the front hall with coats. Ben took Mal outside.

"Ben?" Mal asked nervously.

"I just wanted a little of you for myself." He reassured her. They walked in the lightly falling snow. Ben brought Mal into the main garden. He brushed off a bench and had Mal sit. "You guys feeling comfortable with all this?"  
"It's a bit overwhelming, but we can handle it."  
"Good. I wanted to talk to you about today. The press…they will call you the King's consort. That is a fancy way to call you my girlfriend."  
"Sounds weird, like I am a paid date or something." She said making a face.  
"I'm not a fan of the title, but it's a tradition. Please feel free to refuse to answer any questions that make you uncomfortable. A polite, I'd rather not discuss that, or rather not answer that will be fine."  
"I was afraid of how refusing would sound."  
"It's fine. They really aren't supposed to ask anything not holiday related, but, I guess this year things are different."  
"If Audrey always goes away, how did you handle this last year?"  
"Oh everyone knows they travel for the holidays. Queen Leah has a thing about keeping Audrey and Aroura out of the press for certain events. All part of her over protective nature because of…"  
"My mother." She finished. "What do I say about her?"  
"I would just say this is a holiday season and don't want to talk about that right now."  
"Yeah." He picked up her hand. "Where is my mother Ben?"  
"In a magically protected cell on the other side of Auradon, why?"  
"Is that why Audrey is late for everything?" She changed the subject, for she wasn't really sure why she asked the question.  
"No, she just likes to make an entrance." He joked.

"I am kind of cold, can we go inside?" Mal admitted

"Sure. Are you sure you are ok with all this?"  
"Yes. I am more worried we will make a mistake and embarrass you guys."  
"Never. Just remember my parents and I know they real you and your friends, I don't care what the press says." Ben says kissing her softly on the lips.

"Thank you Ben." HE led her inside.

At 12:30 everyone was dressed in their new holiday finest. Evie had worked extra hard on outfits for all four of them. They had an isle edge, but still screamed Auradon at its finest. Belle quickly looked them over including Ben, and once she was sure all was as it should be, she had Lumiere open the doors to the press. "Ok, press time, everyone ready? Remember any question you don't want to answer, just say you would rather not answer that at this time." No one could answer as the press walked in. Ben gives Mals hand a squeeze. She winks at him.

"Welcome." Adam says. "Feel free to walk around."  
The press walked away, one young lady and her camera man, cornered Ben and Mal. "King Ben I see you have your consort with you. Mal, I am Krystal from Young Auradon monthly. How are you enjoying Christmas here? And how does it compare to Christmas on the isle?"  
"I am enjoying Christmas here. Back home, we never really celebrated holidays." Mal answered truthfully.

"No holidays?" She pushed.

"We really had nothing to celebrate. Every day seemed the same. We had no idea what day was what. No calendars."  
"Oh. So this is your first Christmas?"  
"Exactly." Ben said putting an arm around Mal.

"Your highness, Mal. I am Frank from The Auradon nightly news. What did you get each other for Christmas."  
"Sorry, not gonna spoil the surprise." Mal said sweetly.

"So you did buy him something?"  
"Of course. My friends and I had a wonderful time shopping."  
"King Ben what about you? Spoil your consort?"  
"I have no comment about what I bought Mal or her friends."  
"And what about your parents? Are they nervous having villian's kids in their home?" A lady with crazy red hair came over to ask. "Laura from Royalty Today." She practically shoved the mike into Ben's face. Mal had to try really hard not to hit the woman.

"Mal and her friends were welcomed with open arms into our home." King Adam said walking up to the group. He put his arm around Mal.

"And we feel very welcome here, thank you King Adam." Mal smiled at Ben's father.

"Now, any holiday related questions Laura?" Adam asked, stearing her away from Ben and Mal.

"Your highness, Mal. A few photos in front of the family tree." Ben and Mal headed into the front living room and stood holding hands in front of the tree. At 1:15 the press was released, and Mal sighed with relief. It seemed that now the families started to arrive. Ben and Mal greeted the families. While Adam shook hands and Belle started reading the stories. Mal found out the press only took photos of her friends, no one was bothered with questions.

Around 2:30 Mal and Ben were handing out gifts to a few of the former staff's children when Audrey and her family arrived. They all seemed surprised to see Mal with Ben and how well she was dressed for the occasion. Audrey looked around and saw the others dressed just as well. She just shook her head to her grandmother. "Queen Leah, Princess Aurora, Prince Philip, Audrey, Merry Christmas. May I present Mal."

"A pleasure to meet you." Mal said to Audreys parents. "Queen Leah, Audrey how nice to see you again."

"Mal, I am rather surprised to see you here, in this role." Audrey said.

"It has been a wonderful afternoon, I have to say." She said looking from Audrey to a shy little girl who had walked up to Ben and was tugging his sleeve. "Ben." She whispered, pointing to his visitor.

"Annabelle, I wondered when my other girlfriend would get here. How have you been this year?"  
"Good, Uncle Benny." She smiled as Ben lifted the girl up, she couldn't have been any more than 5 years old.

"Mal, this is Lumiere's niece, Annabelle, my other girlfriend."  
"I should be jealous, but I think I can share him with someone as cute as you." Mal cooed at the little girls with blond curls.

"You hair is my favorite color." Annabelle said to Mal.

"It's mine too." Mal winked.

"Is it real?" Ben wanted to scold her, but Mal put a hand on his arm.

"Yes. It's not colored either. It grows that way. Kind of neat isn't it?" Mal asked the little one.

"Yeap."  
"I like it too Annie. Ok, lets see if Santa left you a little something under my tree." Ben said putting the little girl down. She immediately took Mal's hand in hers. She pulled Mal down so she could whisper something to her.

"I like you. You make Uncle Benny smile really big."  
"He makes me smile really big too." Mal whispered back. Ben handed her a brightly colored present. She kissed Ben's cheek and moved to do the same to Mal. She was shocked at how quickly the little one liked her. She had never really interacted with kids, but she could see now they weren't too bad. Annabelle ran off. "I am so sorry that was rather rude of us." Mal said to Audrey and her family realizing that they had stayed to watch the whole interaction. They wandered off without another word.

"Guess you left them speechless."  
"I guess." Mal agreed, they went back to greeting kids. Soon Snow White and her family arrived. Ben introduced her them.

"Auntie Snow, Uncle Fred, Sam, this is Mal." Mal shook their hands.

Snow hugged Ben. "She's cute, keep her around."

"That's the plan." He returned.

"I am hoping Mal, Dear, you can introduce me to Evie."  
"Of course you highness."  
"Snow please, when no one is around. I want to go find Belle but I will be back soon."  
They walked away looking for Belle, Mal went to find Evie. She found her listening outside the Library to Belle reading to the kids.

"E. Snow White is here, looking for Belle right now but, she wants to meet you."  
"Ok. Let me freshen up." Evie says nervously.  
"Do not hide E I will find you. I have already faced Audrey and her whole family you can handle Snow White, she is really nice."  
"Ok, Ok." Evie spotted Snow coming down the hall and darted down the hall away from her towards the back stair way and up to her room.

Mal went back to the front hall to help Ben. "You find her?"  
"She is freshening up her makeup. I am hoping she isn't hiding. She looked…scared."  
"I am here." Evie said coming around the tree. "And I am scared."  
"Please don't be." Snow White said coming around the other side of the tree.

"Auntie Snow, this is Evie. I guess she is kind of your step sister."  
"Not kind of, she is. Nice to meet you Evie. Please call me Snow. This is your nephew Sam and my husband Ferdinand." Evie looked at Sam then Fred.

"Sam is a junior at Auradon Unviersity." Ben added. "He is a great Tourney player too. Captain when he was at AP and Captain of his team at AU."  
"Thank Ben." Sam said. "I hear you guys finally beat Sherwood."  
"I had two great helpers. Jay, Carlos come on over and meet a great Tourney player." He motioned the guys over. "Sam this is Jay and Carlos. Guys this is Snow White and Ferdinand's son Sam."  
"Nice to meet you." They both said. And all shook hands. They talked Tourney, the girls moved back into the library. Belle had just finished her last story, and the little ones left were being called out by their parents. "I see you have met Evie, Snow?" Belle pointed out.

"I have, and we were just beginning to get to know each other. May we use the library?"  
"Of course. Mal, how about you and I make sure all the gifts were handed out and check on the food." She said taking Mal's arm, who gladly left Evie with Snow. Snow White and Evie talked for about 15 minutes, agreeing to visit during the holidays. Snow left around 3:30.

At 4:00 the guests left and the Castle was closed to the public. The staff put the food out for the staff meal. Mal and her friends enjoyed the meal and the conversation. At 7:00 the staff were given their bonuses and their time off began. The kids cleaned off the table and washed the dishes.

"OK, so everyone meet in the front hall room for our Christmas Eve Celebration." They all walked into the front hall. There were now piles of presents under the tree. The four VK's exchanged looks. Their gifts to their hosts were also under the tree. Also there were now four more sock like things on the fire place with their names on them, just like Ben, Belle and Adam. "Have a seat anywhere."

They all sat down and Belle handed out hot chocolate. Adam handed out their Christmas Eve gifts. Each knowing what they were, but still excited for their first ever Christmas Gifts. Belle had her camera ready. "Ben first." Ben opened his gift to find moccasin like slippers, and new blue PJ's with the family crest on the right front. "Mal." Mal opened hers to find purple slippers and the loveliest shade of a pinkish purple Pj's and matching robe. She held them up and the front right of the PJ top has a heart. As each of the others opened theirs they matched them to a T. Evie's blue with a gold crown. Carlos' were Red and black. And Jays were a rich burgundy. "Ok, now off you go put them on and meet back here for one last story." Belle sent them off.

They returned to find Belle and Adam in PJ's as well. There was a fire in the fire place, and the sock like things were on the table. "I haven't read this one in a few years as Ben has gotten a little old for it, but I think it will help you kids understand some more of the holiday. Twas the night before Christmas…" She began. Mal sat snuggled in Ben's arms, while Evie sat between the boys. All four listening with interest. As Belle read on, Mal wondered what it was like being a young child and waiting for Christmas Morning, then she realized it was her first ever and figured out that it was exactly how she was feeling right then. Giddy, excited and happy. Mal had never been so happy. She looked around the room. Her family. Evie, Jay and Carlos were all snuggled in each others arms, listening wide eyed at Belle as she read about Santa. Adam smiling proudly at his wife from his favorite chair. And Ben holding her tightly. Jay was right, if for some reason they are ever sent back home, no that wasn't home anymore, it was the isle, Auradon was home, these days would be memories that would hold them and keep them from a deep depression.

Belle finished the story, and had the kids each hang their stockings, now they knew what they were called. Adam, Belle, Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay then Carlos hung them in a row. "OK, who is up for a movie, its only 9:30?" Ben asked. Belle and Adam headed off on their own, leaving the kids alone. Evie ran to her room to get her phone, she was expecting a call from Doug at 10:00. They watched the movie until 12:00. At midnight they all turned in. Ben kept Mal back as the others headed off to bed.

"How was your first Christmas Eve?"  
"Unbelievable. I have no words Ben."  
"I have one more tradition I would like to share with you. That," He pointed to a green spring of leaves with little white berries. "Is mistletoe, its good luck to kiss under it, especially on Christmas Day, and it is after midnight." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Mal willingly accepted his sweet kiss.

"I love you Ben, more than I ever thought possible."  
"I love you too, Mal." He picked up her right hand and removed his signet ring, Mal looked oddly at him. Ben then moved it onto her left hand. "It looks better here." He kissed it. Mal knew it meant they were exclusive. That he was promising her a future. It wasn't a marriage proposal by any means, but it was an important step in their relationship. One, she hadn't expected this soon, but then again she had his ring, something no one else ever had before. "Time to sleep Lady Mal."  
"I will have wonderful dreams King Benny bear." She hugged his arm that she was holding onto. "Remind me to talk to you about dreams, I have one to share with you."  
"Me too." He stopped at her door, and kissed her again. "See you in the morning Mal. Sweet dreams."  
"You too."


	28. Chapter 25

What if Y

Christmas Morning dawned sunny, Evie went into Mal's room and she found her awake and staring out the window looking towards the Isle. "They have no idea what they are missing." Evie said. "I mean some of the parents maybe, but no one born on the isle knows anything about holidays."

"I feel guilty." Mal admitted. "I mean we came here to ruin this. I feel guilty for trying to ruin this, but I also feel guilty that the other kids on the isle have no shot at this."  
"No one?"  
"Well Ben has decided to hold off for now. He said maybe for the beginning of next school year, but only one or two."  
"Why?"  
"I am worried about your safety." Ben says coming in to join the girls. "Morning, Merry Christmas."  
"Morning." Mal said. Standing and crossing the room to hug Ben. Evie could tell there was something different about their relationship, a closeness.

The boys bounced in just then. "Hey, when does this party start?" Jay asked.

"As soon as my mother says we can come down. Another tradition of hers. She used to make me sit on the stairs and take my picture waiting for my gifts." Just then Belle called for them to come to the stairs. She posed them just as Ben said. Sitting on the stairs. Then she let them come down after snapping a few pictures. To the surprise of the four VK's the amount of presents under the tree had increased. They all exchanged looks.

"Now, there are a lot of gifts under here. I have to tell you that the different areas of the kingdom send Ben gifts as King. WE will take care of those later. Adam, move those please, I have no idea why the staff put them under the tree." Adam moved a huge pile away. "That's better. First stockings." Belle handed out the once flat socks, now stuffed with goodies. As the kids opened them and investigate they found practical things such as pens and pencils, combs, sweets and snacks. But there were also other items that were fun. New gloves and hats, the boys each got tourney socks, the girls things for their crafts. Mal colored pencils and paints while Evie got threads, needles and new scissors. They were pleased with just these gifts, but Belle had more.

"We usually have Ben go first, but I think our guests should go first."  
"please don't change on our behalf." Mal stated.

"How about we go around the room, taking turns, Mom and Dad you guys too." Ben compromised. The four kids nodded. So Belle agreed. "Ok Youngest first, that's you Carlos." Ben said. Adam handed him a gift.

Carlos opened the gift, it happened to be his gift from Evie. He opened it to find a new shirt for himself and Dude. He loved it.

"Ok, so I am not sure who's next." Belle said.

"Ben." Evie, Mal and Jay said.

"Really, you three are all older than Ben?" Adam was surprised. Mal nodded. Adam pulled a package, it happened to be from Evie, Jay and Carlos to Ben. It was the gift certificate for the sports store. Next Was Evie. It was from Jay. It was a sewing kit. Mal was next and it was her gift from Carlos. A bunch of different sized sketch pads. Jay was given his gift from Mal. It was a new tourney stick. Next was Belle, it was the gift from the kids. She opened the box to find the frames, she smiled broadly. She then picked up the one with the photo from the coronation. "Oh, what a lovely picture. I can't wait to put this on the shelf. And I have a few new photos I took this week to add to these frames, thank you kids. She kissed each of their cheeks. Adam was last and he opened one from the kids as well, his sweets. He smiled, "Nice…"  
"Not all at once Adam." Belle teased. He smiled at the kids and winked.

"Ok next round. This time ladies first." Ben said as he handed each of the girls all the same packages.

"Ok so these are from me, so all together." Ben said. "One, two three." They opened them to find Auradon Knights shirts. Except these each said something. Evie's said my boyfriend is in the band. Mal's said #7 belongs to me. And Belle's said ask me about #7. They all laughed. Mal looked at Ben and teased, "I think I like the one on my pillow better." Ben gave her a look. Evie filled them in. "So the shirt you threw at Mal during your little song, has been on Mal's pillow since you gave it to her." Ben thought about that for a minute then smiled. She slept with it from the day she spelled him, that meant she really like him aside from needing that wand. Under each of the shirts were plain gold necklaces. They all put them on.

Adam stood and handed out the gifts from Ben to Jay and Carlos. They were Tourney team jackets, like his. They actually put them on over their PJ's. "I think they like them son." Adam said.

"I think so." Ben agreed. Next he was given his movies from everyone, he agreed he didn't have any of them.

They went around again, this time Ben gave his parents an IOU for a trip for the summer. Then it was the gifts from Belle and Adam to the kids. Jay was given a complete set of tourney gear, Carlos too, they had been using borrowed equipment. Evie was given a new sewing machine and material. Mal a camera. She looked from it to them. She had admired Belles, and this one was similar. "Thank you." They all said. Left was the group's gift to Belle and Adam. He took the package and handed it to Belle to open. She opened it and was shocked. "Mal…did you?"

"I did the art work, Evie, Jay and Carlos bought the frame."

"It's…" She stopped to wipe a tear. She showed it first to Adam then Ben. It was a perfect picture of the whole family. Ben stood, pulled Mal into his arms.

"Nice job guys. Mom isn't usually speechless. Mal, I have sat for many portraits before, this is the best, and I didn't even have to sit for it." He kissed her sweetly, then Belle pulled Mal in for a hug.

"This will be hung right over this mantle." She said looking at Adam, who nodded in agreement.

"And Ben is right Mal, this is the best portrait I have seen of myself as well." Mal blushed. "And the frame is perfect for this room." He said including the others in the gift. "Looks like only two left. Mal and Ben's to each other." Adam teased as he handed them out.

"Well, inside Ben's is something else for you guys too." Mal said taking the frames out she got at the store with the group picture of the five of them. She handed them to her three friends. Who were thrilled to have a copy, and then waited for Ben to open his gift. He pulled out the group photo, then the larger frame. It was a portrait of himself on coronation day. He was stunned, and quietly turned it to show his parents. "Oh Mal….it's perfect." Belle said. "That will have to go in a special place. Adam don't you agree?"  
"The Council room." The visitors all exchanged looks. "All the council members have a portrait hung on the walls in the entry way to the council chamber, and mine is on the wall behind where I used to sit at the head of the council table. We need to have mine replaced, in fact Ben was to have his appointment next year for his sitting. Now we can cancel it. That is unless you had another place in mind Mal?"  
"No, I am honored. "  
"Mal, thank you." Ben kissed her cheek, then his ring on her left hand. That was when Both Evie and Belle slightly gasped. None of the men caught it. Mal winked at Evie, and Ben smiled at his mother.

"Ok, Mal, time for mine to you." He handed her a small box. She opened it to find a thick gold bracelet. It had all sorts of fancy carving on it. Ben took it out of the box and placed it on Mal's wrist. Once it was on her wrist, she noticed all the carvings, in there were their initials, and four hearts one inside the other. Mal blushed.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Adam called. "Who is hungry?"  
"Girls, come help me with breakfast." Belle said, and the girls quickly joined her. Evie grabbing Mal's wrist to see the bracelet.

In the kitchen, Evie couldn't hold it in anymore. "WHEN?!" She said pointing to the signet ring.

"Last night after you guys went to bed." She said looking from Evie to Belle. "Relax. We aren't engaged or anything. HE…it's just we are, exclusive."  
"About time." Belle admitted, hugging Mal. "We really like having you part of our lives Mal. All of you honestly. Audrey…well she wasn't in love with Ben, not really. I think she loved the idea of being Queen someday." Belle admitted.

After breakfast they dressed for town. Mal and Ben were done first, and had a few minutes alone in the front room to talk. "I love my portrait."  
"Good, I had no idea what to get. Never really shopped for gifts before."  
"You did excellent. Everything you got was prefect. All of you did well really."  
"This bracelet is so me." She twisted it on her wrist looking over the carvings. "Every time I look at it I see more and more. Is that a dragon?"  
"Yes. I designed the carving. I had Evie send me a picture of your Dragon necklace. Here are four hearts, one for each of you guys. It made me think of your spell against your mother. _The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before fours hearts as one._ " He looked at her to see her smile over his adding her friends into her gift. "Our initials, and one more thing, see if you can find it." She looked it over and there it was next to the M.

"A wand?"  
"A fairy needs a wand." He teased.

"I don't have one though."  
"Someday, I am sure the others will give you one when they feel you are ready."  
"Maybe so. I can do magic without it." She pointed out.  
"True. What do you think of the gift from my parents?"  
"I never thought about owning a camera, but I can't wait to try it out."  
"After we get back from town." HE teased.

They headed into town, each carrying baskets filled with candy bags. They were warmly greeted by the town's folk. AT 4:00 a car pulled up and Doug climbed out. He greeted everyone, and Evie said her good byes. She would be back the next evening after dinner.

After returning from town the boys headed up to change, then challenge Ben to a video game tourney. Mal was more than happy to allow them their fun time. She found Belle in her library. Adam was off to watch the boys. Mal brought her new camera in. "I was wondering if you could show me.."  
"Absolutely. We will have to use mine for now. The battery in your will need to be charged." She showed Mal how to plug in the battery. Belle and Mal spent about an hour going over the camera, when Mrs. Potts came in to announce dinner.

They enjoyed a pleasant dinner. After dinner the boys went back to their video games, and Mal and Belle went back to their camera lessons. "Mal?"  
"Yes, Belle?" Mal could hear the genuine concern in her voice.  
"Are you happy here?" She asked almost afraid to hear the answer.  
"Yes. I…have nothing left on the island." Mal said looking at her, Belle could see the truth in her eyes.  
"Evie was worried about you. She said you were rather sad before you came down this morning." Belle felt it best to explain where the question was coming from.  
"In a way I was, but it was more like regret for the plans that I came here with." Mal confessed, the confession seemed to lift a weight off her shoulders.  
"That were forced onto you." Belle reminded her.

"But, I didn't really think that at the time. I wanted it too." The confessing was so enlightening, Mal continued.  
"Because it was all you knew."  
"True. I am so glad I learned the truth." And she was. Mal looked at Belle and she saw love in her eyes. Not pity, guilt or sympathy, but love. Mal knew then that she not only had a boyfriend who loved her for who she was, but a mother figure as well. A real mother. Not a birth giver, that was who Maleficent was to her now. Belle moved closer to Mal, and pulled the young girl into her arms.

"Mal have you ever really mourned the loss. I mean if you think about it, it is a loss. Everything you have ever known is gone."  
"It's not worth wasting tears. I really don't cry. I will admit I never did that until I came here. Emotions, friendships, patterns were a liability. I never allowed myself to feel anything other than desire. A desire to please my mother. I wanted to live up to the name she gave me. I…Ben knows, I guess you and Adam should too. My full name is Maleficent Bertha. Mother, she never called me that name, she said I had to earn it, and in her eyes I never did."  
"I am so glad you never did. Mal is a lovely name. It suits you. As for Maleficent, she is no longer a part of your life."  
"I hope so. I worry about her escaping."  
"I don't think that's possible. From what I have been told, she is in a place that has an even tighter magical barrier than the island. I can't tell you where she is because, honestly I have no idea, but we have been assured that she will be no threat."  
"Thank you. You have no idea what you, Adam and especially Ben have done for me. Myself and my friends. Without you, I am not sure where any of us would be today."  
"Thank Ben. It was his idea, his dream."  
"Dream?"  
"Yes. He said he was drawn to the island, a dream he kept having. I don't know the details, but he said it was why he did what he did. You can talk to him about it."  
"I plan to. I kind of had to compare dreams, really. It's sort of my homework from my magic lessons."  
"I see." Belle smiled. So Mal had, had a dream too. Fate was a huge part of this whole thing after all. It was then Belle knew that her son and Mal were destined to be together, and no matter what came between them, whatever test came their way, they would make it through it and come out on the other side. This girl truly was her son's destiny. And she was okay with it.


	29. Chapter 29

What if

 **Authors note: This is the end of What If. I think I have gone way beyond my original theory. But the tale will continue in another story. Yet to be names, and WAY SHORTER. ANd there maybe more after that as well, you never know all depends on reviews.**

The week between Christmas and New Years flew by. Ben kept his house guests busy, Mal never seemed to find time to talk to Ben about dreams. But on New Years Eve day, she had her chance. Carlos was off somewhere with Jane for the day. Jay had gone with Evie back to Dougs for the day. Mal wasn't sure what Evie said to Jay to get him to go, but she was kind of glad of it. She hadn't had one minute alone with Ben since Christmas Eve.

Belle and Adam were in the sitting room, helping put away the family Christmas tree. It was important to Belle that nothing happen to the decorations on that tree during the ball, so she always spent New Years Eve day putting it all away. The other décor stayed up for another week or so, but the family tree, went away.

"Mom, need any help?" Ben asked coming into the room with Mal.

"No thank you Ben. But Mal dear, I wanted you to know, I will be putting the ornaments we gave you four in the family box, so we can put them back on the tree next year, if that's ok with you?"  
"I think that is very nice of you. Thank you."

"Ben you two seem to be the only kids around, why don't you too go find something to do alone for a change." Adam pointed out. Ben smiled at his father.

"Thanks Dad I think we will. Mal, feel like going for a ride?"  
"Sure?" She wasn't sure what he was up too.

"Ok go put on something warm and meet me in the kitchen." Mal made a face, but she was intrigued, so she did as requested.

Mal met Ben in the kitchen. He was dressed in warm clothes, and had his winter coat in his arms. He also had a warmer coat for Mal, which he handed her. Mrs Potts handed Ben a thermos of something and a fur blanket. Mal made a face. "It's fake fur Dear." Mrs Potts admitted seeing Mal's face.

"Oh." Mal was glad she was wrong. But then she wondered why they needed such warm clothes and a blanket like that. Ben seeing the curiousity cross her face, took her hand and lead her out the door. Waiting outside the door was a house drawn sleigh. A driver sat up front, he hand on ear muffs. Ben climbed into the sleigh, then turned to help Mal up. She sat and he sat next to her, he covered their laps with the blanket. He called up to the driver, and they headed out. Mal noticed her camera bag on the seat across from them. Ben followed her gaze. "Thought you might like to try it out."  
"I was just thinking about that, thank you. What are you up too?"  
"Just a ride to see the countryside in the snow. And some time alone. Marcello, he can't hear us. He just turned on his music." Ben pointed to the ear muffs. Mal shook her head.

"Ok, good. I…" She decided now was a good time to discuss dreams. "I have a homework assignment I was hoping you could help me with."  
"Sure. What class is it for?"  
"Magic."  
"Mal?"  
"NO I need to talk to you about something, no spells involved."  
"Ok good. What do you need to know?"  
"Let me start this with a story. About two months before you invited us over here I had a dream," She could see he was going to interrupt so she put a finger on his lips. He kissed it and remained silent. "The thing about this dream, was that back then is was of a nice pleasant event, so then I called it a nightmare. Now I know differently. It was…well lets just say everything in it happened. It was our date to the enchanted lake. It wasn't until you swam off that I had a chance to think and realize what was happening. Its funny, when we first met, I shook your hand and it was like a shock. I looked into your eyes and they looked familiar, but I had no idea why. It was after you jumped into the water that it dawned on me, that it was the face, the eyes in my dream and it was then I realized it wasn't a nightmare, but a dream. "  
"So our first date really has meaning to you, even if I was under a spell, for part of it."  
"Yes. It was there I realized maybe I had a future in Auradon. It was there I realized I had real feelings for you, and hoped that after the love spell wore off that maybe you could learn to like and maybe love me. It was there that I decided my mother lied to me. All of the parents on the isle were lying."  
"Than that spot will be forever an important place for us. I had a dream too. It was the one that made me want to help kids on the isle. I was in an alley, I had fallen…"  
"Oh no. Did I help you up?"  
"Yes. How did you know?"

"Just before coming to stay here for the vacation, I had that same nightmare for three nights in a row. I asked Fairy Flora and she said it could be a vision, or it could be just my worries about coming to stay with you and your family. Now I am not sure. The fact that I was having the same nightmare as you…"  
"It didn't scare me that I was on the Isle, nor did it scare me that I met you. I just wanted to know more about the pretty girl with the green eyes and purple hair."  
"Is that why you choose me?" She now wondered how he choose who he choose.

"No. I never saw what any of you looked like. All I had was a list from the census that listed all the kids on the isle between the ages of 14-18, and their parents. I read over the list and well I just kept coming back to each of your four names. It was weird. No matter how hard I tried to look at anyone elses names, I was drawn to you, Evie, Jay and Carlos. My mind told me that you four must be the four that needed the most help, but I guess my heart knew otherwise." He squeezed her hand.

"It's funny too, that the four of us were a gang. And really Evie had only just joined our little gang. Fate is a funny thing."  
"It is indeed." The carriage came to a stop at the edge of the woods, as if the driver had known they were talking about the enchanted lake, that was where he had stopped there.

"Did you?" Mal asked, recognizing the location.

"No. I just told him to drive until he found somewhere we could take some great photos. I guess….this is a spot of fate for us." Mal just laughed. She grabbed her camera bag, and Ben helped her down. She put the camera around her neck, and left the bag on the seat. "We won't be long. The blanket is in the back if you need it." He said to the driver. He grabbed the thermos, than Mal's arm and they walked off.

The lake was frozen over and the ruins were covered in fresh snow. No one had been there. Mal snapped a few pictures. Ben smiled, he knew his mother was on to something by getting Mal a camera. They took a few pictures of each other and set the timer for a few of the two of them. Mal shivered, and Ben poured her a cup of hot chocolate. They drank the hot chocolate in silence. Mal took a picture of Ben drinking and he laughed.

"We had better head back, we still need to dress for tonight." Mal pointed out. "And I am really cold." Ben took her arm to help her up the hill to the sleigh. They rode back to the palace, holding each other tightly.

They returned to the palace to find Evie pacing. "We have to get ready, you didn't give me much time."  
"E, relax, this isn't a huge formal event, there is no press. It's just family and a few friends."

"M, you know I don't work that way. Let's go." She grabbed Mal's arm and lead her upstairs. Ben just laughed at Mal being carried off to be made over. He loved her no matter what she was wearing, or how she looked, and Mal knew that.

 **This is where this tale ends. It will continue soon. Thank you to all the reviewers and loyal followers, I hope you continue to enjoy my work.**

 **MJN**


	30. THANK YOU!

What If…Thank yous

I want to thank everyone who read my story. My next one is coming soon and starts off where this one left off, The New Years Dance.

A special Thank you to just some of the many reviewers!

Pinksakura271

Lovershipper

Biankies

Kingson24601

Torixxcarterr

Mionegranger17

Boothbonesrule

And many, Many more. THANK YOU!


End file.
